The Silent Purr
by hidansbabe530
Summary: Kagome returned from the feudal era and decided that instead of grieving for the rest of her life she'd live on like her friends would want. But what happens when her mother sends her to her old friend Shigure Sohma's house? (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

The girl slowly climbed out of the well, tears heavy in her sapphire eyes. Kagome Higurashi had finally defeated Naraku, but at a price. She could no longer travel to the Feudal Era. Could never see her friends, could never see the love of her life. All she had left, was the memories. Kagome looked back into the well, wondering what everyone's lives where like. She couldn't believe it.

Right before the battle Sesshomaru had given her a necklace. It had one of his fangs on it. She had smiled at her lover. It had shocked most of her group, but after deciding that Inuyasha could never get over Kikyo, she decided to move on from her silly crush. Sesshomaru was there and though he had tried to kill her on multiple occasions, she knew that he had a soft spot in the black hole everyone was sure existed.

Kagome sank to her knees next to the well and cried as she remembered how he had kissed her once more before the Shikon Jewel forced her back through the well. Her final wish was to completely purify the jewel and destroy it, and to help everyone who had been affected by it. She wasn't ready to let it all go.

After a while her mother, Kotori, came into the well house to see her daughter in front on the well crying. She went over to her daughter and hugged her, knowing that the well was closed and that Kagome could never go back to see her new friends. It hurt Kotori greatly to see everything Kagome held dear ripped from her, but fate had a way of working in strange and wonderful ways. Even if they seem cruel at first.

- 1 year later -

Kagome had finished middle school some how and was working on the entrance exams for high school. She decided not to go with her old Middle School friends, since they had grown so far apart, and decided on going to one on the other side of town. It would be a longer walk, but Kagome was sure that the distance wouldn't be to much of a hassle, since she's walked all over the Feudal Era walking across town should be a piece of cake. Kagome still had trouble getting over the well, and looking out to the sacred tree and the well house always sent her into a deep depression, but Kagome new that her friends would want her to move on with her life.

When Kagome had left the house to go to the school for her entrance exam, Kotori called up an old friend.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello, Shigure? It's Kotori."

_"Kotori! It's been far to long. How are you doing?"_ Kotori smiled.

"I'm doing fine. Listen, I have a favor to ask."

"You did what!" Kagome had dropped the acceptance paper in her hand and starred at her mother in disbelief.

"Kagome, please. I see the look on your face every time you look at that well house and the tree."

"But mom!"

"Kagome please. It's not just because of that. The school is on the other side of town and Shigure lives a lot closer to the school than we do and I don't want you to stress yourself out so early in high school. " Kagome sighed as she realized that her mother was right.

"When am I leaving?"

"A week before school starts. Shigure is working on getting your room ready." She patted Kagome on the head. "My dear Kagome, promise me you won't get yourself into trouble." Kagome smiled.

"I'll try mom." Kotori went back to patting her head when she remembered something.

"Oh right! I should probably tell you that you and Shigure won't be the only ones there. Shigure's younger cousin Yuki will be there as well. He's attending the same school as you. Same year as well." Kagome contiuned to smile. At least she'd know some once school started.

The next month was hard on the Higurashi family. Souta was sad to see Kagome move out so soon after finally getting her back, but he understood that she needed it for school, but also to help her get over losing her closest friends. The day arrived and Kagome was loading the car while her mother tried to get Souta to stay home with Grandpa.

"Don't worry Souta. I'll try to come back as often as I can. If not, I'll try to call at leats once everyday." Souta hugged his sister as she got in the car with her mom. They drove off and Kagome looked behind her until the tree was out of her view. A single tear fell from her eye.

"Kagome, I know it's hard, but you need to continue with your life and you can't do it at the shrine constantly looking at the well and tree." Kagome nodded to her mother.

After a while she noticed that they were surrounded by trees. It reminded her of the Feudal Era so much and it made her feel a lot better. They pulled up to a two story house that looked at little older that the shrine but reminded her of it greatly. The car came to a stop and Kagome stepped out of th car and looked around. The whole area had a homey feel to the miko. She inhaled the fresh air. Like nothing from the city had ever come out here.

The door opened as a man with black hair and blackish eyes in a green kimono stepped out holding a newspaper. He walked over to Kagome's mother and smiled to her. Kotori seemed thrilled to see him. Kagome watched the scene before her.

"Oh hello Shigure. Thank you for taking Kagome in. I hope she won't cause to much of a problem."

"No problem my dear Kotori." He smiled over to the girl off to the side. She was about average height for a girl her age, had mid back lengthed raven hair, and beautiful sapphire blue eyes. He smiled to her. "You must be Kagome." She snapped out of her trance.

"Yes. I'm Kagome Higurashi! Thank you for taking me in." She bowed. She heard him chuckle a little.

"Yes, well, come on in. Yuki had gone on a walk a few minutes ago and he should be home in a few hours." He helped Kagome move her stuff into the house and she noticed the strange aura surrounding him. She felt strong loyalty and a playful personality, kind of like a dog. But nothing like Inuyasha or Sesshomaru.

"Shigure?" He turned to her with a small smile on her face. Her stomach growled a little. He blushed a little.

"Hungry?" She nodded and they headed to the kitchen. It was a mess and Shigure sweat dropped. "Sorry, none of us are really good at cleaning. Or cooking on that note." Kagome's eyes sparkled. She loved cleaning.

"No problem Shigure! I'll clean it! We'll finish moving me in later. You go relax, this shouldn't take long!" Shigure walked away and Kagome got to work, humming and smiling as she did so. Not even an hour later the front door opened.

"Shigure I'm back. Man I'm starved." Yuki looked down at the suitcases in front of the door. "Is Kagome here?" Yuki walked into the living room and saw his cousin reading the newspaper as usual.

"Yes, she's in the kitchen." Yuki's eyes widened slightly and went into the kichen and watched as the girl took off her bandana and wiped the sweat from her brow, smiling at the now sparkling kitchen.

"All done. Oh, hello. You must be Yuki." Kagome looked at the boy infront of her. He had silver hair and amethyst eyes. He was maybe an inch shorter than Shigure, who wasn't that much taller than Kagome anyways. She bowed. "I'm Kagome Higurashi." Yuki smiled and bowed slightly as well.

"Yes, and I'm Yuki Sohma. It's nice to meet you Miss. Higurashi." Kagome smiled. Then sensed his aura. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it reminded her of a mouse or a rat. She snapped out of her small trance and smiled wider.

"I was about to make lunch, what would you like?" Yuki's stomach growled a little as well did Kagome's.

"Anything sounds good right now. But I don't know what we have that you can make a decent meal with." Kagome smiled.

"That's alright. I brought some instant stuff just in case. I hope you guys don't mind ramen." Yuki smiled and nodded then joined his cousin in the living room.

I hope this was okay. It's my first cross-over ^.^' If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome had finished unpacking her things into her new room. She looked out onto her balcony and smiled. It was early in the afternoon and she was dying to explore the forest around them. She walked down the stairs and almost bumped into Yuki. She turned and bowed.

"Sorry Yuki. Hey, I'm going for a walk for a bit okay? See you later!" She put her shoes on and hurried out of the house. Yuki watched as she left, his heart pounding. He didn't want her to find out his secret.

Kagome had made it deep int othe woods and smiled as she looked around it. To a sense, she guess it felt familiar to her. It was a possibility that in her travels to the past that she may have walked amoung these trees once or twice while searching for jewel shards. She sighed. How she missed her friends.

Sango and Miroku were going to get married after the battle, if they both survived and Kagome was looking forward to seeing their children. Inuyasha was going to marry Kikyo, and she was going to marry Sesshomaru and raise their adopted children, Rin and Shippo together. But the wish on the jewel had made that impossible, sending her back to her time.

There was a rustle in some near by bushes and Kagome turned, ready to purify if need be. What came from the bushes almost sent Kagome into a fit of tears. It was a small black kitten with two tails and tan stripes, exactly like Kilala only reverse colors. Kagome got down on her knees and held her hand out to the small demon cat.

"Hello. My name is Kagome." The cat hissed as it's fur stood on end. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I had a friend like you once, a very long time ago." The cat calmed and she noticed as it limped over to her. Kagome gentally picked up the demon cat and held it close to her, listening as it purred. "Well, what's your name?" The demon cat looked at her and Kagome nodded. "So it's Diamond? What a pretty name for such a pretty girl." The demon cat curled her tails as if saying 'I know I'm beautiful.' Kagome laughed a little and held the cat close. "Would you like to come with me?" The demon looked at her with big green eyes, as if begging for the miko to bring her with her. Kagome smiled. "Then it's settled Diamond! You are living with me!" Kagome looked at her new friends paw. "But let's fix this first."

After finding some healing herbs and tending to the small demons leg, whic hwas only sprained, she returned to the house with a huge smile on her face. She opened the door and took off her shoes.

"I'm back!" Yuki came aroudn the corner.

"Where have you been all this time Kago-" He looked at the creature in her arms and glared slightly. "Where did you find that thing?" Kagome glared at Yuki.

"I found her in the woods on my walk. She was hurt and I couldn't help but want to help her."

"Why would you bring a stray cat into the house?" Yuki was giving off this nasty vibe.

"Well it wasn't like I could've brought Buyo. Souta would've been devistated." Yuki cocked his head. "Souta's my little borther and Buyo's the family cat." Yuki seemed more irritated. Then Diamond meowed.

"What was that I heard?" Shigure came out from the living room and looked at the cat in Kagome's arms. "What a cute little kitty. Where'd you find it Kagome?" Kagome smiled at Shigure.

"I found her in the woods on my walk. She had sprained her leg and I foudn some medical herbs and fixed it." Kagome gentally set Diamond on the floor and she spread out her tails like a peacock showing it's feathers. Shigure and Yuki looked at it weird.

"I don't think I've ever heard of a breed with two tails before." Kagome froze. She couldn't really tell them that Diamond was a demon could she? Diamond glared and walked over to Yuki and rubbed up against his leg. Yuki resisted all urges to kick the cat out of the house. He hated cats! Kagome smiled and giggled a little and Yuki just walked away, leaving a very upset Diamond behind. She flicked her tails and resorted to rubbing up on Shigure's leg.

"What's Yuki's problem?" Shigure smiled sheepishly.

"Yuki isn't really what you'd call a cat person. He really hates them." Kagome sighed as Diamond meowed again.

"Well it's not like I'm making him pay attention to her or keep her." Shigure nodded. "Oh! I should probably ask first." Kagome got these huge puppy dog eyes as she looked at Shigure, clasped her hands together and pouted. "Can I keep her?" Shigure sweat dropped.

"You didn't need to pull out all the stops Kagome. Yes you can keep her." Kagome smiled as Diamond purred happily and followed her new friend up to her room where Kagome was preparing to make her a temporay cat bed until she found a job and got the money to buy her a real one.

Yuki sat in the living room with Shigure.

"Did you have to let her keep it?"

"Why not? It will make her feel more at home." Shigure didn't even look up from his paper. Yuki sighed.

"What are we going to do if she finds out?" Shigure put his paper down and sighed.

"I don't know. Her mother knows about the curse but managed to leave with her memory, but I don't think she told Kagome about it. So we just have to hope that Kagome is as caring as Kotori." Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know Kagome's mother anyways?" Shigure smiled.

"You know of the Higurashi Shrine right?" Yuki nodded. "Kotori is the daughter of the current shrine owner. My parents were actually classmates of her parents and we sort of grew up together, thought we didn't see each other much after she had Kagome." Yuki looked at Shigure with sad eyes.

"She cut off all ties?" Shigure shook his head.

"No, I did. I had told her that I didn't want to risk her daughters happiness, or her life with her new husband so I told her that I'd call her and see her every so often, but it would be better that her children didn't meet me. I remember meeting Kagome once when she was very young. That's why I was willing to have her move in with us." Yuki's expression seemed to soften. So it wasn't a total stranger he let in the house, but a childhood friends child. "Though I am a little worried about Kagome." Yuki's expression changed slightly.

"What do you mean?" Shigure sighed.

"Kagome is from a long line of mikos." Yuki didn't seem to get the point.

"So?"

"Kagome may already have a general idea on what we are because of our aura. And I have a feeling that Diamond is no ordinary cat." Yuki's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Shigure shrugged.

"I don't know. But wouldn't this all make a great story!" Shigure lost all seriousness. Yuki sighed as his cousin had changed the subject and Kagome came in with Diamond. The strange cat just followed Kagome to the kitchen as the miko started to prepare dinner for her housemates, completely unaware of the conversation they just had.

Her's Ch. 2 for you guys. I hope it's not to short


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome was walking with Yuki and Shigure to school for the opening ceremony. They had gotten their uniforms the day before and it kind of reminded her of her old middle school uniform but not. She had a decision of three skirt lengths and decided to go with the shortest one since it reminded her of the old days.

They made it to the school and after the ceremony made it to their classroom. Kagome and Yuki ended up being it the same class which made Kagome very happy. They sat down next ot each other and their were girls fawning over Yuki and guys were checking Kagome out. Kagome looked around to see who was in her class besides Yuki that she may have known, but no one sparked any memory.

"Hey!" Kagome turned to see a taller girl with long blond hair, a girl with black mid back hair in a braid, and a girl with mid back brown hair with two blue ribbons walk over. The blond had the ankle lengthed school skirt, the black haired girl had the knee lengthed one, and the brown hair one had the short one like Kagome. Kagome smiled to them.

"Yes?" The blond smiled at her.

"You seem like a cool girl. What's your name."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome bowed her head slightly.

"That's a nice name. The names Arisa Uotani, but you can call me Uo." She held a hand out and Kagome shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Uo." The black haired girl stepped forward.

"You have pleasing electric waves. My name is Saki Hanajima, but my friends call me Hana. I'm a psychic." Kagome held her hand out.

"That's cool. I've never met a psychic before." Hana shook it and the final girl came forward.

"Hello Kagome! My name is Tohru Honda!" She bowed at the waste and Kagome nodded to her. She seemed very kind hearted to Kagome. "I have a feling we're all going to be great friends." Kagome nodded.

"I'd like that. I had to seperate from my friends and grew apart from my middle school friends during our last year." Uo automatically hugged her.

"Oh poor dear! Well we'll make you fell comfortable here okay." Kagome nodded again.

"Thanks girls."

"I know! Even though it may be the first day of school, would you like to come to my house today?" Kagome jumped up.

"Yeah! That would be great." Kagoem knew that Yuki had hear her and home room started soon after and everyone was reassigned a seat and ended up sitting next to Tohru. They whispered to each other till lunch.

"Hey Kagome, would you like to eat with me?" Kagome smiled to Tohru.

"Sorry Tohru, I already promised to eat with someone." Tohru smiled and went to Uo and Hana and Kagome met Yuki up on the roof with their bentos. "Sorry I'm late Yuki." He nodded as she sat next to him and they looked up at the sky.

"You know Diamond will be upset if I get home and you aren't with me." Kagome smiled.

"No, she's not waiting at home." Yuki cocked his head as the little two tailed cat jumped from the top of the door onto the ground in front of them and curled up in her mistress's lap. "Hello Diamond."

"What is she doing up here?" Kagoem shrugged.

"I don't know." Of corse she did. Diamond had changed into her other form and flown onto the top of the roof, makign sure not to be seen, and waited for Kagome to come up for lunch. The demon cat purred as Kagome pet her fur while she ate. After lunch they returned to the classroom, Kagome telling Diamond that she'd come get her after school.

"Hey Kagome!" Tohru said as she walked in. Kagome sat in her seat and they talked some more. School ended and Kagome said that she needed to do something and asked if th others would wait for her at the gate. Kagoem went up to the roof and Diamond jumped up on her shoulder and curled up and Kagome went to the gate.

"Where'd the cat come from Kagome?" Kagome pet Diamond's head.

"This is my cat. She followed me from home and waited for me on the roof. I couldn't leave her and I hope it's okay if she comes with me to your house Tohru." They headed to Tohru's house and met up with Tohru's mother, Kyoto.

"Hey Tohru, Uo, Hana. Who's this? A new friend?" Tohru nodded and stepped to the side, gesturing to Kagome.

"This is Kagome Higurashi. She sits next to me in class."

"Higurashi huh? Isn't there a shrine with that name on the other side of town?" Kagome nodded.

"Yes, that's my family shrine."

"I didn't know your family owned a shrine Kagome! That's so cool." Kagome scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah."

"But it's so far away, how do you get to school? Do you get a ride? Or take the train?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, my mom thought that traveling across town to get to school would be to stressful so I'm living with an old friend of hers." Diamond meowed and jumped down off Kagome's shoulder and rubbed up against Kyoto's leg. Kagome laughed. "I think she likes you."

Kyoto smiled down to the strange cat and picked her up. Diamond purred loudly.

"This cat reminds me of a story, Kagome, have you ever heard the tail of the Chinese Zodiac?" Tohru's eyes sparkled, she loved this story! She may have been born in the year of the dog, but Tohru would always belong to her own secret 'Year of the Cat' fan club.

"I don't believe so." Kyoto smiled.

"Would you like to hear it Kagome?" The raven haired miko nodded and they all sat in the living room.

"Well, around the beginning of time, God decided to trhough a party, inviting all the creatures of the world to join. The sly rat told his neighbor the cat that the feast was the day after. So all the animals went, the rat riding on the ox's head to the front of the line while that cat stayed home and dreamed of the wonder feast he was missing. The animals that went where of corse the zodiac animals we know today." Kagome nodded.

"I see. Tohru? Are you okay?" Tohru wiped the tears from her face.

"Sorry. That's my favorite story and it always makes me a little teary." Uo and Hana hugged the girl while Kyoto looked at Kagome.

"Hey Kagome. I want to tell you something."

"Yeah Kyoto?"

"What would you say if I said I knew your father?" Kagome's eyes widened slightly.

"Really?" Kyoto nodded.

"Yeah, he used to baby sit me whe nI was young. His name's Naru right?" Kagome nodded. "How is he doing." Kagome stopped and looked at the ground.

"He died many years ago." Kyoto fround.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't know." Kagome smiled.

"It's alright. I haven't dwelled much on it the past few years.

"You sound strong. Tohru lost her father soon after she was born." Kagome looked at Tohru. So thy both have lost their fathers. Kagome felt slightly closer to the kind hearted girl. "So, to change the topic a little, Kagome. Did you ever do work at your shrine?" Kagome nodded.

"Yes, this past year I helped my Grandpa a bit around the shrine."

"So your a miko" Kagome felt a tinge in her heart. She hadn't been called a miko in so long, it felt nice, but at the same time reopened a few old wounds. "Kagome? You okay?" Kagome hadn't realized that she had begn to cry. She wiped her tears.

"Sorry. I just rememered something I had to do where I'm staying. It was nice to meet you Kyoto. I hope to see you again. See ya tomorrow girls." Kagome grabbed her things and Diamond and they left. She walked the streets looking at the ground. Diamond meowed in a caring wondering fashion. Kagome turnedto the small demon cat.

"Oh Diamond. I miss him so much." The cat cocked it's head. "Oh, you don't know. I might as well tell you. Have you ever heard the name Sesshomaru?" The cat hissed slightly. Kagome laughed. "Yes, he wasn't the nicest Inu Youkai now was he. Well, he was my lover." The cat looked at her like she had three heads. Kagome laughed a little more as tears began to fall down her fae again.

She got home and announced her presence and Shigure came to meet her, sensing that she was upset he walked over to her.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Kagome just through up a fake smile.

"Yes. It's nothing. Really.

So here's chapter 3! I hope it was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now May, nothing much had happened during school, Kagome hung out with Tohru and th girls and got a job as a cleaning lady in an office building, and she enjoyed every minute of it. They were all sitting in Math class when a teacher came in and called Tohru out, they talked at the door for a bit then hurried off. Kagome automatically hurried out, Uo and Hana close on their tails.

They got to the hospital and into the emergency room where Kyoto lay. She spoke to Tohru for a mintue or two before slipping out of their lives forever. Tohru wailed next to her mother's now dead body, Uo and Hana had tears running down their face and Kagome fell to her knees. Why did everyone around her have to die! She should have know that it would only be a short amount of time before it happened. She couldn't help but feel that if she hadn't met Kyoto, that she'd still be alive.

They left the hospital and Tohru was sent to live with her grandfather. Kagome sat at the Sohma's on the floor. She could hardly believe it. Shigure walked into the room.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Kagome shook her head.

"I'll be alright."

Summer Vacation came and went it was time for Kagome's final trimester as a 1st year high school student. Kagome had spent the summer at the shrine doing some miko work and loved every bit of it, and the parting for school again was saddening, but Kagome new that being home and seeing the well had opened a few wounds that had healed at the Sohma's and she couldn't wait to go back and see how they faired without her there. She walked through the front door the day before the new trimester. She inhaled deeply.

"YUKI! SHIGURE! I'M BACK!" Down the hall came an over estatic Shigure.

"Kagome my dear how we have missed you!" Kagome smiled.

"Hello Shigure." She partly expected a hug, but after the year with them, she could live without. Around his legs came Diamond. She jumped into Kagome's arms. "I missed you to Diamond." Kagome had left Diamond here to watch over the boys in Kagome's absence. "Where's Yuki?" And speak of th devil, here he came down the stairs.

"Hello Miss. Higurashi, welcome back. Are you ready for another school year?" Kagome smiled wide.

"Of corse I am! I haven't seen any of you guys all summer except for a few calls from Shigure telling me how Diamond was fairing." She pet the demon cats fur. She still couldn't get over how soft the fur was. She had seen Diamond in her other form once or twice and it really reminded her of Kilala, the thought of her old friend made her sad a little, but not as much as it would have last year.

"Anyways Kagome, let's get you moved back in." Kagome nodded and did so. Her room was clean and Diamond's cat bed was all neat.

"Has she even slept in that thing since I left?" Kagome said after laughing a little bit. Shigure scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"No, I'm afraid that she's been sleeping on your bed." Kagome pet the cat's fur again.

"Oh Diamond." Kagome kissed the top of her head and the cat purred happily. Kagome went around th house and entered the kitchen. Her heart stopped. It was a mess again. Shigure chuckled weakly.

"Sorry about this Kagome. We still can't clean to cave our lives." Kagome sighed and just shooed him out so she could clean again. These men were hopeless. Kagome cleaned the room and started some grilled fish and put some raw fish on the floor next to Diamond. Kagome felt like she had never left Shigure's house and returned to the living room with the food and placed it on the tavle. Yuki and Shigure looked at it happily and began to eat.

"Wow Kagome. I think your cooking has gotten better over the summer. I didn't think that was possible." Shigure looked so happy eating something that wasn't burned. Yuki looked equally happy.

"Yes Miss. Higurashi, this is very good." He smiled at her and Kagome flashed a smile back. "Miss. Higurashi, when did you get that necklace?" Kagome looked down, she had on the necklace Sesshomaru gave her, she had never taken it off, but hid it under her clothes until recently.

"Oh, it's a present from someone dear to me." Kagome clutched the fang in her hands.

"It looks almost like a tooth." Kagome nodded.

"Yes. It's actually a fang. My-" The words cauight in her throat. Kagome had never talked about the past with them, and for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do so. She truted them and all of her friends from high school, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell them. Shigure pat her back.

"Don't worry Kagome. Who ever gave it to you obviously held you close, but you don't need to tell us who gave you th necklace. It doesn't concern us and we won't pry." Kagome smiled at Shigure. He may be a complete goof cometimes, but he can be really sincere when he wanted to be.

"Anyways, I look forward to going to school with you again Miss. Higurashi." Kagome smiled to the silver haired boy. He could be so kind, but sometimes he felt, distance. She was hoping that would've changed a little bit, but she couldn't control it.

Diamond came in and rubbed up against Yuki. Kagome had a hopeful look on her face, but it was soon dashed when Yuki leaned away from her slightly. He still hated cats. Kagome sighed. Poor Diamond jut wanted him to be her friend and he couldn't get over his hate for cats.

The first few weeks of school seemed no different to anything last year. Kagome was so happy to see her friends.

Tohru had gotten a job at the building that Kagome worked at and they had the same shift and they had fun cleaning together and Kagome would always make some sort of competition with Tohru to see who could get a certain job done faster. The old cleaning ladies were happy when the two teenage girls helped take some of their heavy work.

School was great though. Kagome wasn't to pleased with Uo when she pried about Kagome's fang necklace and even teased about a boyfriend until Kagome began to tear up and she stopped. Kagome still couldn't bring herself to talk about it. Her time travels into the past with her friends, or her ice cold inu youki lord lover. How she missed him.

I hope this wasn't to short for you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome was in the upstair hall waiting for Yuki. He came out with his bag and they headed down the stair and heard Shigure talking to someone. They went out and Yuki had dropped his bag ontop of Shigure's head.

"Sorry about him Miss. Honda. He really is harmless."

"What do you have in there? A dictionary?"

"No, I have two." Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Tohru cocked her head as Kagome walked out from the hall and into her view.

"K-Kagome! You live here too?" Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you last year, but once the 'Prince Yuki Fan Club' came to exsist I couldn't really let the student body know. They'd murder me."

"If your fan club didn't try to murder me." Kagome rolled her eyes. That was right. The one thing she dreaded more than math, fan boys. She could hardly stand them. Boy wanted to be with her and left and right guys tried to pick her up. But thanks to having to deal with Miroku, she could handle them better then she would've before the well.

The three of them headed to school and Kagome was stopped with Tohru. Kagoem was used to the mob of Yuki fan girls asking why she always walked with Yuki. One of these days she was just gonna tell them. However, Tohru wasn't used to it. Kagome glared at them darkly.

"Leave her alone. We met up on the way. I hadn't seen her all summer alright!" They completely ignored her until Uo and Hana came and threatened them they left and the girls headed for their cooking class. Kagome and Tohru loved it and Tohru told the other two about the walk with Yuki. Tohru never said a word while Kagome tried to spark up a conversation, but failed.

"There's something odd about that boy." The topic quickly changed to Yuki's life, then to Tohru's and her granfather. Kagome sat there a moment. Unless Tohru had made a REALLY big detour this morning there was no way that she could've walked past the Sohma house. and there weren't any houses nearby, the shigure's lived in a heavily wooded area. Kagome didn't mind of corse. Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that Tohru was lying about something.

Kagome had to work the latest shift so she told the guys that they would have to fend for themselves. She kept thinking about Tohru. When she got home that night she sensed that people wer still up. She walked into the living room and She saw Shigure sitting in the darkness, and a figure laying on the floor, but it wasn't Yuki,

"Shigure?" He turned to her. Diamond meowed from next to the girl.

"Oh, hello Kagome." Kagome cocked her head at the person sleeping on the floor.

"Whose this?" Shigure looked back to the figure.

"It's Tohru. After eating out Yuki and I went on a small walk and found her living in a tent. There was a land slide recently and Yuki went to go get Tohru's things. Don't worry to much about it Kagome."

"Don't worry to much!" Kagome kneeled on the other side of Tohru. "My best friend had been living in a tent for who knows how long and I didn't know." Kagome felt tears at the side of her eyes. She would say she couldn't understand why she didn't tell anyone, but Kagome knew why. Tohru didn't want to be a burden on anyone, and Kagome couldn't say much since she never told anyone about her past. But Kagome would have at least tried to help her. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, it's been a long day for everyone. Why don't you go to bed. I'll watch over Tohru." Kagome nodded.

"Don't do anything Yuki wouldn't approve of." She playfully punched his arm and headed to her room, Diamond hot on her heels. Kagome changed, did some homework, then laid on her bed starring at her ceiling. Diamond meowed from her cat bed next to Kagome's bed, telling her mistress to sleep.

The next day Kagome woke up early and went downstairs. Tohru had just woken up and Yuki had some bags, probably from the tent Tohru lived in. Shigure came in and grabbed some of Tohru's stuff. They had decided to have Tohru live with them. Kagome smiled. It made her happy that Tohru would have a place to stay. Kagome went with Yuki and Tohru to the room that their new house guest would be staying at.

Something began to fall from the ceiling as it broke and this orange hiared boy fell from the ceiling. He started arguing with Yuki and Tohru tripped tryign to stop the fight and latched to the orange haired boy trying to keep herself from falling, only for an orange puff of smoke to appear. Shigure appeared and said something about Kyo. Kagome had heard that name once before, but it wasn't used so nicely from Yuki. Kagome looked to Tohru as she sat up holding an orange tabby cat. The Kyo boy no where's in sight. But Kagome knew what happened. The boy had turned into the cat.

"Well, I haven't seen this before." Kagome felt a little off. Did weird stuff stalk her? Tohru stood up and ran about until a stray plank fell from the ceiling and hit her in the head, making her bump into Yuki and Shigure, making two more puffs of smoke. "Now it feels like old times." Kagome said with a small laugh at the now black dog and silver mouse in front of her friend. After a few weird looks from the three animals Tohru picked them all up and started to freak out. She ran downstairs with them and Kagome was still laughing slightly.

"I wish my dog was so smart." And the mailman left. Everyone went to the hall And tohru was on the floor while Kagome leaned against a wall laughing. Shigure told Kagome and Tohru about the curse on the Sohma family. From what Kagome could gather, someone cursed them, so when under stress or 'hugging' the opposite sex they transform.

"Wait, all Tohru did was bump into you and Yuki, that isn't a hug." They looked at Kagome.

"Oh one more thing, when we changed back-" Three puffs of smoke appeared. "-we're naked." Tohru ran out of the hall while Kagome just looked away blushing like mad. She would've run, but something kept her back. After the three boys got redressed everyone sat down in the living room, except for Kyo because he was out on the porch pouting.

"So Tohru, you're a year of the cat fan, what do you think meeting the real thing." Kagome sighed happily. She went from demons to a cursed family, seems normal enough for her. Kagome missed something because Kyo was pointing at Tohru and her.

"They shouldn't even be here." Kagome stood and put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me! My mother made arrangments for me to stay her so you can bug off. And Tohru had no where else to stay so get over it cat boy!" That hit a nerve and caused Kyo to punch the table, causing it to break and hit Tohru in the face, causing her to bleed a little. Before Yuki stood stand up and do something, Diamond came out of no where and sat prettily next to Kyo's leg.

"What the hell!" Kyo moved his foot and Kagome picked Diamond up.

"Your a cat, she's a cat. She's attracted to you. She hasn't had any feline friends." That made Kyo aggitated and he started to yell at her, only to have Yuki finally intervine and they got into a fight, Tohru wanted to stop them and so didn't Kagome, but she knew to just let them be from the fights she experienced between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. After Yuki kicked Ky ointo the yard he ran and Tohru realized how late they were for school and started to freak out. _'Poor Tohru'_ Kagome thought

Yay! Kyo is finally here! I hope you guys injoy this one =P


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome, Yuki, and Tohru went to school and before the fangirls could even really bug Tohru Hana chased them away. Kagome sighed and stuck with Tohru until her uniform was cleaned. Then Yuki meet them in th hall.

"May I speak with you both, Miss. Honda, Miss. Higurashi?" The two girls nodded as he spoke of the mornings event and pinned Tohru to the wall and side glanced to Kagome. "We may have to erase your memories." Tohru just smiled as Kagome just shrugged. Then Tohru tripped and changed Yuki into a rat. She then picked him up in her hands.

"You can erase my memory if you need to but will you promise me you'll still be my friend." Kagome smiled at the girl. So innocent and kind.

"Same here, I mean, I kinda live with you." Yuki changed back and Kagome turned her head while Tohru freaked out. Soon Yuki was redressed and the three of them headed for class after Tohru fixed his tie.

After school they returned to the house and Kagome went with Tohru to her room to see Kyo fixing the ceiling. He attempted to apologize to Tohru and Kagome and failed miserably. Kagome laughed a little.

"You wanna pick a fight! Let's go!" Kagome smiled.

"You couldn''t beat me if you tried." That aggitated Kyo greatly, he was about to speak when Kagome stopped him. "All I have to do to win is hug you." Kyo was about to say something else when Shigure called them all downstairs. Kyo got irritated and just ran down the stairs., Tohru right behind him. Kagome sighed. He acted so much like Inuyasha. They made it down and Shigure told Tohru and Kagome that Akito, the head of the family, said that they could stay.

That Saturday Kagome and Tohru had just finished making lunch. Tohru had begged to help with the house work to earn her stay, and Kagome said that they could divid the work up between them. They set the table as Yuki sat down.

"Where do you think Shigure and Kyo are? I haven't seen them in a while." Kagome shrugged as Diamond came and curled up in her lap. Just then the door flew open and revealed a highly pissed Kyo and a slightly annoyed Shigure. From what Kagome got from the yelling. Shigure had made Kyo take the entrance exams to their high school, pissing off Kyo, then Yuki. Kyo so much that he yelled at Tohru, and Yuki so much that he forbade Shigure to eat. Kagome sighed as she gave Diamond some food from her plate.

The next school day and Kyo was in class being swarmed by girls and being asked questions about his relations to their dear 'Prince Yuki.' It made Kagome want to gag a little. Yuki walked in and Uo asked him if it was true that he was related to Kyo.

"That's the rumor. Let's just leave it at that." Kagome felt the strong tension between the two without any problem. It reminded her a little of the tension between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The thought of her past love made her slightly sad. Of corse, Kagome was snapped out of it when Kyo had flipped on one of th girls and had her pushed to the ground and held her arm back, eventually jumping out of the window and running off. Kagome went to find him and witnessed him finishing yelling at Tohru, most likely because she turned him into a cat. Kagome walked over.

"Kyo." Kagome kneeled next ot him. He glared at her.

"What the hell do you want?" Kagome glarred back and picked him up by the scruff of the neck, irritating the orange cat more.

"I want you to be nice to Tohru. She's dealt with enough crap and doesn't need nor deserve to take any of yours." Kyo started wiggling his legs with his claws out and cut one of the sides of Kagome's necklace, causing the fang to fall to the ground. She just froze. That was Sesshomaru's fang. She didn't mean to, but she threw Kyo and grabbed the Fang close to her and cried slightly.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned to the cat and glared through her tears. She wanted to hit him, but after throwing him she decided against it.

"This fang was given to me by someone very special to me and I am never able to see him again! Don't you EVER touch it again!" She ran into the building and found Tohru after standing and hitting her head on the fire blanket case in the hall. Kagome quickly wiped her tears as she approached her friends.

"Hey Kagome?" Uo put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened to your necklace?" Kagome held the two pieces, the fang, and the broken cloth that had held it in place. She put on a very believable fake smile.

"It broke. I was messing with it and pulled a little to hard." Uo nodded and they returned to class. Kagome sat in her seat and pulled out her sewing kit to fix the cloth. She was thinking of all the times she had shared with Sesshomaru.

Yeah, the first time she met him he was trying to find his father's tomb and used the Unmother to impersonate Inuyasha's mother, stole the black pearl from his eye, and tried to kill them all, but as their encounters continued, and he still tried to kill them, something about him made Kagome's heart skip a beat, a similar feeling she had gotten when she began to fall for Inuyasha. But Kagome couldn't control Inuyasha's feelings for his past love. Getting over him took weeks, but Sesshomaru had made it easier. The fact that Rin really liked her and looked up to her helped.

In the last few months before the well closed, Sesshomaru had really begun to show tenderness towards Kagome, until they finally fell in love. She remembered her announcement to the group. Inuyasha had to be put into a 30 foot crater to calm him, her adopted son Shippo was a little weary, but accepted it, Sango didn't approve, and Miroku made sure to watch where his hands wandered around Kagome.

Kagome put a hand to her lips. The feeling of Sesshomaru's one and only kiss still lingered on her lips, almost two years later. A single tear feel from her eyes as class ended and she walked home with Tohru and Yuki. Tohru would look at her friend ever so often to see how she was doing, but continued to talk to Yuki. They walked through the door and Kyo was laying on the porch. He must've left school shortly after their encounters.

"Welcome back guys. Kagome? Are you alright? You seem upset." Kagome smiled to the dog.

"In a second I will be." She walked behind Kyo, he was asleep. She smirked evily. She knew what to do to keep this cat in line. "I'll be right back." Kagome hurried to her room. Diamond meowed as her mistress sat at her desk and pulled out some old scroll. The miko contemplated how to make this work. It hit her and she grinned widely. Diamong cocked her head and Kagome walked back down the stairs. Kyo was still asleep and the others were sitting at the living room talking. Shigure looked to the raven haired girl as she walked over to Kyo.

"Kagome? I wouldn't wake him if I was you." Kagome turned to him.

"I'm not. Just a quick but of payback." She did a sort of familiar hand gesture. Shortly after he was covered in a pink light and the others starred at her in shock. She sent the energy into the sleeping cats beaded braclet. Soon after the pink light disappeared. Everyone in the room starred at her.

"Kagome? What did you just do?" She turned to them and smiled.

"Nothing that will affect him to much. Now, to choose the words. He's not a dog so that won't work." Kagome thought hard. She already knew the affects, but finally came across the perfect words. "Ah ha!" The orange cat woke and stood quickly.

"What the hell Kagome! I was sleeping!" She smiled darkly. "Kagome?"

"BAD KITTY!" The beads began to glow and Kyo flew back 50 feet. Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru starred in shock and disbelief. Kyo Stood from the ground and starred at her.

"What did you do?!" Kagome put her hands on her hips proudly.

"I may have used my miko powers to turn those beads into subjugation beads. As long as you were it, if I say the words, Bad Kitty." Kyo was pulled to the ground. "You will be forced 50 feet away from me. If you are already 50 feet away, you'll be dragged to the ground." Kagome had sensed some sealing energy in the beads, so she knew that they were there for a reason, so she didn't have them impossible to remove, they could be, but she knew that he wouldn't do it.

"Why did you do that?!" Kagome glared at Kyo as she grabbed the fang on her neck.

"BECAUSE YOU BROKE THE NECKLACE SESSHOMARU GAVE ME!" Kagome froze as tears came from her eyes. She never mentioned his name before, she hadn't been able to say it out loud since she had been forced through the well.

"YOU DID THIS FOR A STUPID PIECE OF JEWELERY!" Kagome glared at him.

"BAD KITTY! BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD KITTY!" She screamed so loud that Kyo made a small crater in the yard. She'd have to fix that later. Or turn it into a pond. She wasn't sure yet. But she hurt so much. '_How dare he saw that about him. And he shouldn't be talking. He would probably cradle that braclet if anyone threatend to take them off!'_ Kagome thought angrily. She turned towards the others.

"Kagome?" Tohru looked at her friend with worry filled eyes.

"I'm going to bed." She started up the stairs.

"B-But Kagome. It's still really early. We've only been home from school for about an hour and haven't had dinner yet." Kagome turned to Tohru.

"I'm sorry Tohru. But I've had enough of that stupid feline for today. I've dealt with someone like him for to long already, but I was able to get away from him. I can't get away from someone who lives with me." She continued up the stairs and laid on her bed and Diamong came over and curled up to her mistresses side, falling asleep instantly. Kagome soon joined the demon in sleep.

**So I decided to try and end my chapters in bold since the first few chapters I couldn't even tell where they ended until I started reading the last line. And the program I'm using for uploading doesn't seem to want to use anything to sepreate the story from the end.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome woke up and after getting ready went downstairs. Tohru had just finished breakfast as Kagome walked into the kitchen.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Kagome smiled.

"I'm fine Tohru. I just needed to sleep it off." Diamond sat at Tohru's feet expectently, waiting for a treat. Torhu smiled and placed a fish next to her and Diamond purred while eating. Kagome but breakfast out while Tohru got everyone up. She could sense Kyo's aggrivation and sighed. It wasn't going to be a good day. Kagome sat in her spot and Diamond curled up on her lap. Soon everyone was down and the boys looked very tired. "You guys didn't sleep well?" Kyo glared.

"I was sitting up all night wondering how to keep that stupid thing you did yesterday from working." Kagome looked at him and took a bite of ome rice.

"The subjugation seal can't be broken or avoided. The last person I knew that had subjugation tried so hard, but eventually would fall to the ground."

"You sound nice." Kagome sent a quick glare.

"I'll say it. And you'll regret it." Kyo didn't think it though and challanged her.

"Yeah, I doubt it." Kagome sighed.

"Bad-" Kyo interupted her.

"I was kidding!" Kagome stopped and put the rest of her rice into her mouth. Breakfast was soon over and they headed to school.

"Miss. Higurashi if I may ask, who is Sesshomaru." Kagome looked at the ground. She wasn't ready to open up yet. She was about to voice that when Yuki seemed to get the point. "You don't have to tell if you aren't ready." Kagome smiled. She was happy he wasn't going to pry, Kyo wasn't ready to drop it thought.

"I don't care if she's ready or not. I wanna know why some stupid fang is so important that she had to do that stupid thing to my beads." Kagome stayed quiet. "Hey Kagome." Kagome bit her lip. Kyo stepped in front of her, she stopped before colliding with his chest. "Tell me!" She felt tears run down her face. Kyo must've seen it. "N-Nevermind Kagome." He turned and continued to the school. Tohru came next to her.

"You okay Kagome?" Kagome turned to her a little.

"I'm not ready to talk about my past, or my past love." Tohru hugged Kagome while the other two waited ahead a bit.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll be here for you like you were there for me." Kagome hugged her back. They continued to school and for whatever reason weren't late. Kagome sat at her desk next to Tohru and a bunch of guys came over.

"Hey Kagome. How are you today?"

"You look a little upset, what's wrong?"

"I bet I could make you feel better, why don't you eat lunch with me?" Kagome just ignored them. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Thanks to Kyo, Sesshomaru was the only thing she could think of. "Kagome?" She looked up and glared, a very cold glare that made her sapphire eyes turn an icy blue. They got the hint and walked away. Tohru looked at Kagome with worry filled eyes for another time that morning.

"Kagome." She turned towards Uo and Hana. "You okay?" Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, Kyo just tried to pry into something."

"Like what?" Kagome didn't respond, but Tohru filled them in. Kagome allowed her mind to wander back to the past. Sesshomaru came back to mind.

Kagome didn't know why she only ever thought of Sesshomaru and not her other friends, or her adopted kids, but he was always there. His long siler hair, his golden eyes, his purple face markings. His smile. The look in his eye when he saw her. It all took her breath away even now.

Study hall came up and Tohru had asked Kagome and Kyo to join them in Rich Man Poor Man. It was exactly what Kagome needed. There was a bet put on the first game and Kyo ended up having to clean th entire classroom after school. Kagome and Tohru waited and then Yuki came in and with on kick sent Kyo to the ground.

"He really tried to lay me out." Kagome looked at the orange cat as he sat and looked to be in thought.

After a while Kagome and Tohru headed to work and after they finished walked home. Tohru seemed to be in deep thought when Kagome sensed something. Tohru seemed to notice a presence as well and Kagome could see the fear she held. Kagome sensed whatever it was get closer and as Tohru turned and hit him with her bag, Kagome turned and kicked whatever it was. Of corse, Kagome knew who it was all along, but she wanted to see what happened. What she kicked and Tohru hit, was none other than Kyo. And he was unhappy.

They all went home and after telling the other residents what happened, Shigure began to laugh and pick on Kyo, Yuki sighed, and Kyo continued to be pissed. Shigure looked at Kagome after a bit.

"Kagome, I'm sorry to pry, but I think it's only fair that since you know our big secret, I think it's only fair if you share yours." Diamond came down and sat next to Kagome. "You can start with Diamond's breed." Kagome bit her lip. It was only fair, but she still wasn't ready. She looked at everyone as they starred at her expectantly. She sighed and looked the Diamond.

"Go show them Diamond." Diamond looked at her for a minute before walking out of the house into the yard and turned to all of them. In a few seconds she was engulfed in flames and a giant two tailed cat with long sharp fangs and fire around her feet and tips of her tail stood there. It reminded Kagome of Kilala so much that she began to cry a little.

"What the hell is that!" Kagome glared to Kyo quickly.

"SHE is a demon!" They all looked at her in shocked except for Shigure, who just nodded.

"I had the feeling. Now, please, continue." Kagome sighed and Diamond changed back and got into Kagome's lap. Kagome began th story of her trips to the past, her crush on Inuyasha, the subjugation beads, the jewel shards, her friends, her fights with demons, Kikyo, Naraku, and Sesshomaru. Everyone listened carefully and every word Kagome said seemed to stab into her heart and reopen every wound that had been closed off. When she finished she was holding Sesshomaru's fang and stroking Diamond's fur.

"So that explains why you care for that fang so much Miss. Higurashi, it's because that is the last thing you have from your lover." Yuki seemed to get it, Tohru tried to, Shigure understood, Kyo was a different story.

"That's so stupid. I don't beleive it." Kagome glared.

"How can you not? You saw what Diamond is, you can see the fang, you've wintessed my miko powers!" He just blew it off. He was laying on the porch and Kagome could feel her hair move in anger. She inhaled deeply but silently. "BAD KITTY!" And Kyo went flying 50 feet and slamming into the ground. Kagome decided to go to bed early again. She didn't need to deal with two Inuyasha's. Even if one was a dog and the curent is a cat.

Kagome laid on her bed and looking through pictures on her camera. She had taken it back with her a week or so after she started seeing Sesshomaru. She had taken pictures of everyone. She stopped on a picture of Sesshomaru. He was standing next to the well, arms crossed letting off his usual regal aura.

Kagome decided that she would print the pictures and put them around her room. That way if any of those stupid Sohmas, okay, she couldn't say that if she only had a problem with Kyo, but that way they knew she wasn't lying.

Diamond came up onto the bed and looked at her mistress. Kagome looked at her then found a picture of Kilala and showed it to the cat demon. Diamond seemed interested and curled her tails around her. Kagome pet her head and then turned off the camera and put it back into her nightstand.

The next morning was Saturday and Kagome headed down the stairs to join everyone. They were sitting around the table and looked up at her as she entered the living room. Tohru looked at her slightly worried.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Kagome smiled warmly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry." She sat in her place at the table and they just kinda talked about nothing really when they heard the door open. Kagome sensed a boar like aura, so she figured that it must've been one of the Sohma's come by to visit. Tohru went to check it out and Kagome saw her and heard her say her name was Kagura. Kagome knew it wasn't the demon she had met in the past, but it still gave her slight chills.

Kagura ran towards Kyo and seemed to be so happy. Then she just snapped and beat the crap out of him. Tohru wanted to stop it, Kagome just sweat dropped. She seemed slightly bipolar. After a few minutes Kagura seemed to snap out of it and freaked out again, only asking Kyo who beat him up. Kagome sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

**Sorry for the wait! I'm at my cousin's house and never really thought about writing. But here you go! Kagura Sohma has entered!**


	8. Chapter 8

Shigure had made the situation worse when he said something about Tohru being in the Year of the Cat Fanclub and that made Kagura begin saying something tht made Kyo cover her mouth and begin to threaten her. Until she snapped again.

"I have a headache." Kagome stood and Kagura looked at her.

"Who are you? Are you after my Kyo too?" Kagome looked at her with a 'You have got to be kidding me' expression.

"No. I'm not. I'm living here while I go to school. A request from my mother to Shigure." Kagura was about to say something when Kagome went with Tohru to do laundry. Kagome had been stuck with doing Kyo's laundry today and she wasn't that happy. Tohru had just taken out one of Yuki's shirts when Kagura came in.

"Is that Kyo's shirt?" Tohru told her it was Yuki's.

"Yeah, Kyo' laundry is my job today."

"I'll doi it!" Kagome looked at Kagura. She really did love him. And wanted to help. Kagome got a bad feeling but it went away quickly.

"Go nuts Kagura." Kagome handed the basket to Kagura and left. She sat with Shigure while Yuki and Tohru went somewhere. Kagura had tackled Kyo for his shirt and he hid in the bushes until he thought it was safe. Kagome looked to the ceiling. Shigure looked at her.

"Kagome? Is something wrong?" Kagome sighed.

"I understand that Kagura just wants to be a good wife for Kyo, but it's obvious that he doesn't feel the same. I just don't want to see her hurt, but I don't want to but in." Shigure nodded.

"I understand what you mean." Kagome nodded until she smelled something burning and Shigure went to bring it up and then when Kagome decided to see what happened, the kitchen had caught on fire and Shigure had just used the fire extinguisher to put it out, covering Kyo and Kagura. Kagome sweat dropped and then Kagura began to beat the crap out of Kyo again.

"I'm not even gonna bother asking." Kagome turned and went back to the living room when Kyo and Shigure soon joined them. She thought to earlier. It must be easy to marry someone with the Sohma curse if you don't change when they hug you. Kagome went to bed while Kagura continued to clean the kitchen. She had offered to help, but Kagura said no.

The next day when Kagura was leaving she had freaked at Kyo again and bumped into the mailman, transforming. Tohru had finally got what Kagura's zodiac animal was as a small brown boar sat on the ground and then beat the crap out of Kyo again. Tohru talked to her and really made Kagura feel better.

It had been a while after meeting Kagura when Tohru got a phone call from her grandfather. She was leaving and said her good byes then left. Kagome felt lonely. Tohru was the only person she could turn to when upset and wouldn't transform if she hugged her. Tohru had left a few things behind and it just made Kagome feel lonelier.

"Let's go get her." Yuki said and Kagome nodded and so Yuki, Kyo, and Kagome went to get Tohru. When they got to the house and inside, Tohru was talking about how she never wanted to leave the house and was so happy. Yuki asked her to come home and Kyo pulled her out of the house. A man came from around the corner.

"So these are the guys the tramp has been shacking up with." Kagome turned and glared. Yuki walked up to him and said something Kagome couldn't here at the moment, he began to walk away when Kagome stepped up. She poked him in the chest and sent a little miko energy from her finger.

"Tohru isn't that type of girl. I won't let you say anything like that about her again am I understood. What kind of family treats a relative like that!" She felts her blood boil thinking of all th people like him she had met in the past and she was almost tempted to hit him, instead she turned around and marched out of the house and caught up with the others.

"You okay Kagome?" Kagome marched into her room and opened her closet. It had her bow and arrows. She grabbed them and walked downstairs with Diamond. Everyone starred at her.

"What are those?"

"My bow and arrows. I need to blow of some steam. I'll be back in a few hours. Come on Diamond." Diamond transformed and Kagome jumped on her back as they flew to a different area of the Sohma's property. They got off and Kagome looked around the clearing. Around her where targets and dummy's were. There were some scorth marks on the ground from where she had come to blow off steam while the others were out.

After a few hours of shooting arrows and using her miko powers she returned to the house. Diamond landed in the yard and the others where just sitting down as dinner cooked.

"Welcome back Kagome." She smiled at Tohru then wiped some sweat off from her brow.

"I'm glad your back Tohru." Kagome dropped her bow and arrows as she hugged Tohru. She then stood and smiled. "I'm gonna go wash up okay?" She went and Diamond sat next to Tohru and curled up in her lap. Kagome was out as soon as dinner was and they began to talk.

"Miss. Higurashi, I couldn't help but notice some new pictures in your room." Kagome smiled softly.

"Those are pictures of my friends. And Sesshomaru. And our kids." Everyone stopped.

"Y-You're a mother!" Kagome laughed a little.

"Yes. Well, I was. I didn't actually have them. I thought I had told you I had adopted Shippo and Rin before the fight with Naraku." She looked at everyone's faces. She had apparently forgotten that detail.

A few weeks after that, Kagome and Tohru had finally decided to tell Uo and Hana that they were living with Yuki and Kyo.

"Really? We'll have to come over." Kagome and Tohru sweat dropped as the other two friends decided to come tomorrow after school, giving Tohru and Kagome time to warn the boys. And that's what they did, and the next day, Uo and Hana came over.

It was a weird afternoon. Hana read one of Shigure's love novels and Uo bugged Kyo when he went to go to the bathroom, but he transformed. Then Yuki did, then Shigure and Tohru tried to cover it up by calling him Spot. Kagome rolled her eyes when Yuki came in. Then he transformed again and Tohru grabbed a jelly roll instead of him and Kagome face palmed as the boys appeared outside, all of them naked.

"This was an interesting day." Kagome said as the four girls went to Tohru's room. Uo and Hana were going to stay in Tohru's room with her, Kagome insisted. She was used to camping with a lot of people, but not a room. Uo and Hana had approved of Kagome and Tohru living there. The boys were sort of realived that they wer gone.

"Well, it was nice to meet Arisa an Saki." Kagome smiled a little. It didn't matter what they said about where Kagome lived. She had to live there. But it was nice to have them approve.

**So I hope that two chapters in one day will help make up to you guys for not updating for a while. Next time! Cultural festival! =)**


	9. Chapter 9

The class was deciding on what to do for the cultural festival. Some had said something about rice balls and Kyo wanted it to be a big brawl, which everyone ignored. Tohru said something about a hit or miss and Kagome smiled. It was a great idea, and after Uo scared some complaining Yuki Fan Club Girls, a Hit or Miss Rice Ball Stand was decided on. Kagome smiled.

The boys were put on stand duty and Kagome and Tohru where in charge of the miss rice balls. Kyo was very picky on how the stand was and made sure it was perfect. He got really irritated and was surrounded by cats and just ran out of the room. Kagome went after him She found him on the roof.

"Hey Kyo." He turned around and glared slightly.

"What do you want?" Kagome picked up one of the cats.

"To make sure your okay. Where did the cats come from anyways?" He explained that every so often that the members of the zodiac attracted the animals of their zodiac. So Kagura attracted boars, Yuki rats, Kyo cats, and Shigure dogs. That made Kagome think. If he could attract dogs, could Shigure attract Sesshomaru if he was still alive? Even if he was a yokai, he was still a dog.

At home Kagome and Tohru worked on miss rice balls when Kyo came in and just took a bite out of one, which was not only a miss, but leek. And Kyo HATES leeks. He went to the rice cooker and made his own rice ball and Tohru was facinated, of corse. Kyo told them about having to cook in the woods. Then Tohru and him got into a small conversations about plums. Kagome smiled. It was sweet.

Tohru had said that maybe the reason that no one was happy with themselves was because the 'plum' was on their back. So someone could think 'I'm nothing but rice' and have a pickled plum on their back. Tohru had told Kyo he had one and he had told Tohru that she had a very small one on her back. Kagome walked over to Kyo. He looked at her.

"Do I have a plum on my back?" He was blushing from his comment to Tohru, and hi face actually got redder.

"No way. Why would you have a plum?" Kagome fronwed. That actually hurt a little. She had had enough of Inuyasha's rude comments. Kyo realized what he had done and tried to apologize. Kagome just stood.

"Bad Kitty." Kyo flew 50 feet and landed on the ground. Kagome went back to the kitchen to finish up with the rice balls. Tohru wanted to ask if Kagome was alright, but already knew the answer.

The day of the cultural festival arrived and Kagome and Tohru were working at the stand happily. Yuki had been forced into a dress and Kagome had gotte nher laughing out earlier. In came a tall man with Black hair and green eyes come in with a younger boy that had blong hair and brown eyes. They had aura's similar to the Sohma's so she just guessed they were part of the zodiac. The blond jumped onto Yuki's shoulders and said he looked liek a girl in the dress.

"What the hell are you doing here Hatori?" The older man came over and took out a stethescope and began to check Yuki's lungs.

"Yuki missed his appointment." He told them that Yuki had week bronchial tubes and suffered from asthma attacks when he was young. Kagome had no idea that Yuki had asthma. He seemed so healthy to her. The little boy was messing with the stand and Kyo growled.

"Momiji." Tohru and Kagome went with Kyo and Momiji behind a curtain and Momiji hugged Tohru, turning into a rabbit. Everyone freaked out because they saw the smoke and opened the curtain finding no Momiji, only a rabbit and his clothes.

Yuki called attention to himself and Tohru and Kagome took Momiji to the roof and after Yuki and Kyo got a picture tricked out of them by Hatori and he took Momiji away, Kagome and Kyo walked off, leaving Yuki and Tohru to their own devices.

Later Tohru and Kagome were called to the teacher's room. They went and there was Hatori. He walked over and Kagome noticed Tohru stiffen up. Kagome got a strange aura from this one. Hatori had a slightly different aura then the other Sohma's she met. He had some special gift. She understood what it was after putting some pieces together.

Kagome stepped in front of Tohru slightly. Enough that Hatori got the message that he better back down, but she wasn't totally in front of Tohru either. Hatori told them that he wasn't their to erase their memories, and then Momiji came in and they left. Tohru automatically calmed.

"You okay Tohru?"

"Yeah, Yuki had told me how Hatori was the one to erase a lot of childrens memories when they found out he was the rat. I was a little nervous. Thanks for trying to protect me. But he could have erased your memory." Kagome shook her head.

"He wouldn't dare. Remember, I'm a miko." Tohru smiled and they helped clean up the rice ball stand.

A few weeks after the festival Kagome and Tohru went to the Sohma's main estate, a request from Hatori. Momiji met them at the gate and brought them into Hatori's house. Tohru was very nervous but Kagome didn't mind much. The entire estate reminded her of the villages of the past, only a much more crowded one. They made it to Hatori's and Tohru didn't get any better.

"So, Kagome, Tohru. Do you enjoy living at Shigure's house?" They both nodded and Kagome flashed a warm smile.

"It feels like home." Hatori took a puff of his cigarrette.

"You both must leave." Kagome froze with Tohru. What? "It isn't safe for you two living there. Go lives with your families." Kagome stood and glared.

"My mother wanted me to live at Shigure's during the school year for transportation reasons." Hatori's cocked an eyebrow. "Not just that, but I doubt that anything the Sohma;s can dish out is worse than living at home with a constant reminder that you will never see the love of your life again." She sensed his aura shift slightly. It seemed to... understand.

Momiji decided to give Tohru and Kagome a tour of the estate at that moment. He explained how The cursed Sohma's lived in the 'Main estate' while the uncursed one's lived in the rest of the estate. The thought of an estate in an estate made Kagome think of the castles from the past. Everything seemed to remind her of the past. Anyways, the Lord's houses and their villagers had a similar set up.

They returned to Hatori's house and Tohru asked about the portrait of the woman that was in Hatori's office.

"Oh, that's Kana. She was Hatori's girlfriend." He went into a small story about Hatori's love life and why his left eye was the way it was. They wanted to get married and th head of the family, Akito, denied it and was the reason that Hatori's left eye was messed up.

"That's not right." Kagome was infuriated. How could someone force people apart like that. It was like the stupid jewel. Ripping her from her love... Tohru began to cry thinking about it and said that she was so scared of coming over, when he had such a hard life. Momiji had left and Hatori made himself known. It started to snow and Tohru and Kagome couldn't have been happier.

Then Tohru slipped on the edge of the porch and fell, Hatori jumping and catching her, transforming into a sea horse. Then Tohru freaked out about what kinda of water to put him in. Kagome sighed and put him on the floor and put her coat over him. Tohru grabbed the picture of Kana and started crying.

"It's not fair." Kagome said as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "No one should have to go through that. Being denied love, then having to erase their lovers memories. I don't know what I'd do if my memories of Sesshomaru had to be erased."

"But he did it to keep her safe Kagome." Kagome agreed. If something like that had managed to happen to Sesshomaru, she'd blame herself, like Kana did. Hatori came over, dressed of corse. Though Tohru didn't know. "S-Sorry! We had nothing else to cover you up with so we used Kagome's coat."

"Did you see it? My zodiac form?"

"Yeah! It was really cute and it surprised me."

"I would've been a little more impressed if it was an actual dragon, but it was really cute!" Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, Tohru. I have a question. When snow melts, what does it become?" The yboth thought for a secong then at th same time said:

"Spring!" They smiled at each other.

"Spring is my favorite season." Kagome liked fall a little more. It was beginning to get cold and was time full of the beauty of the changing leaves. Shigure came and after some threats of blackmail from Hatori, they left. Tohru saw a man slink back into a house while Kagome sensed it. By the feeling of his aura, he must of been Akito. She bit her lip. Bastard.

**A chapter full of Momiji and Hatori! Yayz! XD Anyways. I wanted to thank everyone who leaves reviews for my story, they are really encouraging and makes me excited to right. Thanks for being so positive guys! It really helps with my first crossover!**


	10. Chapter 10

It was near the end of December and everyone was getting ready for their New Year preperations. Kagome was supposed to go home, but her mother told her to stay with the Sohma's since she had already spent every weekend that month home to get ready for Christmas, then all of Christmas eve and Christmas. Even the day after.

"What?" Kagome had just tuned back int othe coversation happening.

"Yeah, we go to the Sohma estate for New Years."

"Yes, every year the zodiac member of the upcoming year does a cerimonial dance." Kagome was a little taken back. Her and Tohru had been planning a huge New Year's celebration since she found out she was staying at the Sohma's for the holiday. But family does come first.

"That's okay. Kagome and I will be fine. Right?" Kagome nodded. They left and Tohru got the picture of her mother out. Kagome and her sat together talking about her deceased parent. Then they began to cry.

Kagome didn't know Kyoto long, but she had still grown pretty close to her over the months she did. She couldn't imagine how Tohru felt. Both of her parents wer gone. Kagome at least had her mother, then she thought of Shippo, and Rin. They were orphaned at a very young age. Then Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru, and all of her friends. They all suffered loss of a parent, if not both. Then a thought hit her hard. Shippo and Rin had lost two mothers. That thought made her cry a little harder, causing Tohru to cry harder as well.

Just then the door flew open and in came Yuki and Kyo. The two girls turned towards them then wiped their eyes of the tears. They spent the rest of New Years together and it made Kagome feel better. She couldn't change the past, put she could decide her future. Her and Kyo even warmed up to each other more, making Kagome use her miko powers to decrease the distance he'd fly when she used the 'words'. Instead of 50, she decided on 20. That made him happy.

Kagome and Tohru had just finished shopping. They walked out to see Yuki and Kyo fighting, causing people to stare.

"Okay children, let's go home. We wouldn't want to make any more of a scene." On the way back the argument between the two continued until Yuki just shoved a leek in Kyo's mouth. Kagome sighed. Boys will be boys... unfortunetly.

Once they get home they realize that Yuki has a slight fever.

"You need to take it easy Yuki. If you get to sick, you'll transform." Kagome sighed, the annual school marathon was coming up and if Yuki couldn't race- Her thoughts were interupted as Kyo burst in and said something about finally beating Yuki at something. Kagome sighed. Damn idiot is gonna get them all exposed or kill Yuki.

At the marathon Tohru checks on Yuki again, then the girls started. Kagome had won the marathon last year, so decided to hang back with Tohru and take this on easy. The boys would be starting next. After a while they noticed a male sitting on the ground near the river and Tohru went down to see if he was alright, then admitted to thinking he was an old man. Kagome chuckled a little as he asked if they knew who Kyo and Yuki Sohma are.

"Of corse. Are you part of the family?"

"Yes." A little while later the boy went over to the road and pulled a rope as Kyo ran pass, making him trip, Yuki was close behind him. Kagome and Tohru learned that he had been lost for three days. Then Yuki introduces them to the boy. His name was Hotseharu, and he was part of the zodiac.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed at the waist as Kagome and Tohru responded in a similar fashion. The nthey went under the bridge and Kyo and Haru started to fight when Haru seemed to have a complete personality change. Yuki explained everything and that Haru has two personalities and the one they were viewing at the moment was 'Black Haru'. Then how his personality switch was worse than Kagura's as Haru came over and pulled Yuki's chin up to make him look at him, then returned to fighting with Kyo.

"They're hopeless." Kagome watched and listened, then Haru started hinting at doing stuff with Tohru, then Kagome. Hinting at the three of them 'Having fun together sometime.' Kagome's eyes flared. No one had been that bold since Miroku last asked her to bare his children.

As the thought finished Yuki collapsed and Haru called the fight off and says they can't use a taxi incase Yuki transforms in the back seat. Then he turns to Kagome.

"It's a good thing you're cute." He thn Hugs Kagome, slightly ticking her off, and transformed into a cow. They used Haru to get Yuki back home. Shigure got Yuki to bed and told Kagome and Tohru he'd go get their bags. Haru changed back and Tohr ufreaked while Kyo told him to put some clothes on, though in slightly harsher words. After Haru got dressed, Kyo and Kagome stayed downstairs as the other two stayed with Yuki. Then Yuki went back to school an Kagome heard a scream.

Kagome hurried into Yuki's room to see he had transformed and Tohru was freaking out while Haru was smiling.

"What happened?"

"I asked her to try and use Yuki's nickname." Kagome understood what happened and laughed a little.

"That's funny." Diamond came in and just curled up nexy to Yuki. Haru was about to spazz when Kagome calmed him down. "She only eats fish. So unless some turned into a fish, like a salmon, she won't eat them." That calmed him a little. "Though I can promise you that Yuki won't be happy when he wakes up." Haru laughed at this and Tohru had finally calmed down.

It was closing in on Valentine's day and Kagome and Tohru had gotten chocolates for everyone. At school Uo and Hana had tried to do a trick they had seen on TV with chocolates and Yuki's locker, but were disappointed when the chocolates didn't come pouring out and ther was only one chocolate left. Kagome sighed as they continued to class and ran int oa slightly aggitated Kyo. Slightly being that he didn't verbally 'attack' Yuki, but punched the wall next to him.

In the classroom Kagome got chills going up and down her spine. Guys had flooded her desk with chocolates, or in the corner waiting to see if she give one to someone. Just then a girl walked up to Kyo, called him Kyo-Kyo, making Kagome laugh under her breath, and tried to give him chocolate. Then it clicked in his mind it was Valentine's Day and after trying to leave the school, Kagome, Tohru, and Yuki saw him get chased by Kagura, who was waiting at the school gates for him.

At home Kagura was all upset that Kyo wouldn't eat her chocolate and he said how he hated it. Kagoem felt a little taken back as well as Tohru. They had both boughten chocolates. Tohru said something and after giving chocolates to Yuki, Shigure, Kagura and Kagome, Shigure decided to belittle Kyo's 'Man Pride' until he just snapped. He chomped down on Kagura's chocolate and then held his hand out to take the one that Tohru had for him.

"Miss. Higurashi, did you get chocolate for anyone?" She laughed.

"Yes Yuki, I got chocolate for a DOG demon and sent them down a well that wouldn't transport them back to the Feudal Era." Kagura cocked her head. "I'll tell you some other time." She nodded slowly. "But no Yuki. I didn't get chocolates for Sesshomaru. Even if I did, sent them through the well and they DID make it back. Shippo would've found it first and Inuyasha would try to come through and kill me." They all cocked their heads.

"Why?" Kagome sighed.

"Think of this. A 7 year old that has NEVER had chocolate before, let alone candy. Now imagine this child becomes hyper and gets into a sugar high. Now put them next to someone like Kyo... easier example. Get Momiji hyped up on sugar and put him next to Kyo." They understood.

"Anyways. I think what Yuki meant Kagome was, did you get any for us?" He did his signiture smile and Kagome nodded.

"I gave you some last year didn't I?" He smiled. "Oh, but wait. Your a dog. You could get sick." He pouted. "Kidding. I got chocolate for everyone but Kyo. I had run out of money." She lied. She had gotten him chocolate, but didn't need another scene to happen. She handed thm all out and of corse, she had three small chocolates left and one big one.

"What's that Kagome?" She looked down. She had actually gotten chocolates for Rin, Shippo, and Sesshomaru, as well as Kyo.

"Oh... well..." She sighed in defeat. "Okay, I got chocolates for everyone. I'm sending these three home for mom to drop in the well. I did the same thing last year. I had already sent my families chocolate's earlier, I forgot about these one's though." Kyo sat down and looked at her.

"Why bothe-"

"Kyo."

"What?"

"Bad-" He hide behind Kagura. She looked in question at Kagome and saw the raven haired girl just smile. Kagura smiled back and left a few hours later. Kagome was in her room doing school work and there was a knock on her door. When she opened it, it was Kyo.

"May I come in?" She nodded. He came in and leaned against the wall.

"What's bugging you?" He scratched the back of his head. Diamond came out from under Kagome's bed with Kyo's chocolate's in her mouth and walked over to Kyo, placing it at his feet. He picked it up.

"I came for this." Kagome smiled.

"Please Kyo. If you don't like chocolate you don't have to accept it." She saw a small blush cross his face. "Kyo?" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small blue box and held it out to her.

"This means nothing. I just decided that since that boyfriend of yours can't give you something-" Kagome started to cry. "Wha- I-I'm sorry. Damnit. Kagome?" Kagome lost herslef and just hugged him, changing him into a cat. "What the hell."

"Thank you Kyo. Thank you so much. This means so much to me." Kyo just sat there and fumed silently as the miko cried and pet his fur. From the hall Shigure with held a laugh. The scene he just witnessed and taken a few pictures of was the perfect blackmail if Kyo threatened to break his house again. But it was nice to see someone try to make his old friend's daughter feel better.

A month later and finals had finished. Kagome had smiled and stretched in relief. She had studied hard with Tohru and Yuki and she felt pretty good about how she did. Tohru was called out and when she came back Kagome could tell something was off, but decided not to push. They went to work and the older ladies were happy to have them back to work.

When the two girls got home, Momiji met them at the door. After a little bit Momiji invited Kagome and Tohru to a hotspring. Tohru felt tht it was to much to do for her while Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I haven't been to a hot spring in forever!" She remembered the last time. It was about a week before the final battle and it was Sango, Shippo, Rin, and herself. Kyo had freaked out after Momiji just assumed that Kyo and Yuki would go. Then Shigure brought up Tohru's class dues and Kagome just sighed. Tohru used all of her money last month on chocolates.

Tohru went to bathe while Kagome went to her room. The next day Kyo met Kagome and Tohru outside at the clothesline and told them that he'd go with them to the hotsprings, making Kagome and Tohru very happy.

**Hey guys! I hope this chapter is long enough? I decided to double the length since it's CHAPTER 10! I can't believe it either =) I hope you are all enjoying the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome was sitting next to Tohru on the bus to the hot springs. Kagome was excited, a hot spring, after so long. How long was it? Two years? Three? Too long was all she knew. She stretched as Momiji drove Kyo nuts and Tohru was about as excited as Kagome. Yuki was just sort of there, as usual. It's not that he didn't want to converse, it was Kyo's exsistance that pretty much set him off, but quietly.

They made it to the hot spring and were met by this very... interesting woman. She looked almost dead. She cotinuously apologized. She owned the hot spring, and was of corse a Sohma. Everyone was showed to their rooms and Tohru, Kagome, and Momiji were sharing a room and Yuki and Kyo were sharing a room. Kagome could almost taste the tension. Only instead of it tasting like acid salavia and ramen, it tasted like salmon and rice.

Everyone decided to go to the hot springs before supper and Momiji was going to try to bathe with Kagome and Tohru, but the other two say to it that it didn't happen. Kagome enjoyed herself while Tohru sat in the water with the picture of her mother in a plastic bag. Kagome smiled. Until Tohru fainted after trying to sing with Momiji. Kagome stood and got her out when the hostess came in and helped Kagome get Tohru in her robe and lay her on a table to help cool her down.

"Of corse she faints in a hot spring." The woman looked at her.

"You have had experience in hot springs?" Kagome nodded.

"Yes. I used to go to them all the time with a friend of mine." That was all Kagome would say. She didn't want to have the entire Sohma family know of her past. After Kagomewoke up they went to supper and a little while afterwards Kagome and Tohru went back to the hot spring and noticed a sign that warned guests of fainting. Kagome sighed again. Then the woman joined them.

"You know my own child is part of the zodiac. Ritsu's the monkey. I hope you tw owill get to meet him someday." Kagome smiled. Kagome went out shortly after and the other two stayed and talked. Kagome almost bumped into Kyo, but managed to dodge.

"Sorry Kyo."

"Yeah well... be more careful." Kyo seemed slightly off. He was using the tone he usually did when he didn't know what to say. Kyo had turned around and Kagome leaned to see his face. He was blushing slightly which made Kagome giggle. "What?"

"Oh nothing Kyo." She hit his back with her hand and turned when he grabbed her wrist.

"Kagome..." She turned towards him and saw his blush seem to spread on his face.

"Yes Kyo?" He was about to say somethign when Momiji turned the corner.

"Hey Kyo what cha doing? Are you hitting on Kagome?" This made a small pink blush cross the bridge of her nose and made Kyo's face go completely red, with embarressment and anger.

"Why you little!" Kyo chased him off and Kagome cocked her head. What did he want? She decided to explore the house. She couldn't help it. Everything about the Sohma's living arrangements reminded her of the old days. Shigure's house, the Main House, this hot spring. She couldn't help but smile.

She could tell by the feel of the hot springs that she had been here before. On multiple occasions. This was where she and Sango went most of the time for their baths in the past. They did some work, but it was th same. Kagome couldn't help but be happy where she was. Kagome turned a corner near the boys bath when Kyo came out. He saw Kagome and blushed again. She smiled.

"Hey Kyo." She walked over to him.

"H-Hey Kagome." He just sort of looked away.

"What did you want to tell me earlier?" He looked at her and blushed a little more.

"I-I... well... um... I..." Just then Momiji came out of no where's and latched onto Kyo's shoulder.

"Hey!"

"DAMNIT!" Kyo left with Momiji still connected to his shoulders. Kagome was getting highly annoyed. She wanted to know what he was trying to tell her. And Momiji was beginning to piss her off. It was like Jaken when she was on a date with Sesshomaru, only less 'why you ungrateful little' and more 'can I ruin the moment?' She would find out what Kyo was trying to tell her if she had to lock Momiji up.

The night continued and after a short ping pong tournament Yuki pulled Tohru outside and Kagome took that chance to pull Kyo to the side and distract Momiji with a game of hide and seek.

"W-What is it Kagome?" She turned and put her hands on her hips.

"I wanna know what you've been trying to tell me." Kyo blushed again and then jist got over everything and pulled out a small box. Kagome opened it and it was a Chrysanthemum hair clip. Kagome smiled. She had learned what a chrysanthemum meant on one of her travels in the past. It meant 'You're a wonderful friend' though she was sure that Kyo had no idea that flowers had meanings. She didn't say anything.

"D-Do you not like it?" Kagome shook her head.

"I'm just happy you think of me as a friend. But do you know what a crysanthemum means?" He nodded.

"Something about friends right? I asked Tohru about it." Kagome's smile widened.

"Thank you Kyo. It's beautiful." Kyo pulled th clip out of the box and put it in her hair. Kagome blushed slightly as did Kyo and then he just left. Kagome's heart pace had quickened. He was a lot like Inuyasha.

Kagome went to bed and saw that Tohru and Momiji were already asleep. She smiled. If only Tohru knew.

The next day when they were leaving Tohru found out that Momiji was going to be a first year high school student and go to their school. Kyo was not impressed.

It was now spring and Kagome was now a second year high school student. She was so happy. Only a little longer and she'd graduate and return to the shrine full time. Of corse she'd miss her friends, but hopefully they'd come visit and stay in touch.

Kagome went with Kyo and Tohru to find Momiji and Haru, since it was just first year orientation day none of the other years had to do anything. Tohru spaced out and Kagome just leaned against the wall. She wasn't paying attention and he punched the wall so he was kinda pinning Tohru and put another on the other side of Kagome's waist. She then noticed to two guys that were starring. She sighed.

"Kyo. I can take care of myself."

"Could've fooled me. And you." He looked at Tohru after playfully hitting her in the back of the head. "Don't space out." This little 'space don't space' arguement continued until Momiji appeared... wearing a girls uniform. Kagome smiled. He looked adorable. Then Haru came over.

"Hey Haru, Momiji." Momiji smiled and was so happy and then Yuki joined the group. All of a sudden the student counsil president appeared with two other members, and started to sass Momiji on his outfit and Haru on his hair color and jewlery. Then Haru took him into the bathroom and Kagome didn't wanna know what the 'proof my hair is natural' terms were.

Kagome and Tohru decided to go for a walk. They were walking on of the outdoor corridors when Tohru noticed someone. Kagome sensed him and glared. He walked over.

"Hello. You must be Tohru and Kagome. I'm Akito. It's nice to meet you." Tohru bowed, bowed Kagome didn't.

"I only wish I felt the same." He looked at me and she sensed his anger. She sensed all of his emotions and knew that he was full of crap with every nice word he said.

After a while Yuki came over and Akito freaked him out, causing Tohru to 'accidentally' push him. Tohru and Yuki went to class, but Kagome stayed behind for a moment.

"You listen to me Akito. I don't know what your problem is, but I will not accept your bullshit. I know you were lying and would've been happy if you never met Tohru and I. You remember that. And if you EVER ruin a Sohma's love life like you did with Hatori's, you'll have to deal with me." She just turned and walked away. She sensed the hostility rising and decided to leave.

That afternoon, Kagome and all of her friends played badminton. And Kagome couldn't have been happier.

**Hope you guys like it =D**


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome was relaxing at home with the others, except Yuki and Tohru because they had gone out. Shigure had just finished complaining about being hungry when the door flew open to reveal a very pissed off Yuki

"You're hungry? Skin this and eat it." In his hand was a white snake.

"A-Ayame?" Kagom cocked her head as Shigure put the snake in the other room and shut the door, explaining that Ayame is Yuki's older brother and obviously the snake. The door flew open to show a man about the same heigth of Shigure with golden eyes and long light gray hair.

He started taking and then grabbed Kagome and Tohru and dragged them to lunch, after talling them to make it. Kagome already didn't like this man. He started talking about his relationship with Yuki and how bad it was since he was older by a lot and didn't care for Yuki at first, only beginning to once Yuki had a solid 'I hate you' feeling. Kagome understood why Yuki didn't liek him, but she wanted to help. It reminded her of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, accept Ayame didn't want to also kill Yuki.

They returned home and the problem between Ayame and Yuki just increased until Ayame started telling stories of his high school days with Shigure and Hatori, and Yuki began to get interested. This was until the story ended and Ayame was taken home with Hatori.

"You know, Ayame really does look up to Hatori." Kagome smiled. He at least had a decent and honest goal, though he approches it completely wrong.

It was May again and Kagome was putting on a short sleeved knee length dress and black flats. It was the 1 year anniversery of Kyoto's death. Kagome and Tohru were going to meet Uo and Hana there and invited Yuki and Kyo to come with them.

They got to the cemetary to see Uo and Hana, both Sohma's were complainging about their outfits. The ywent into the cemetary and to Kyoto's grave. It was cleaned and had fresh flowers in them. Tohru's grandfather must have come by earlier. In no less than a minute there was a picnic blanket down and the girls were sitting waiting for the boys to sit and eat with them. Instead of mourning sadly, they decided to have a little party, like what Kyoto would have wanted.

They stayed all day and Kagome had so much fun. She had never had fun rememering the death of someone closee to her. But it didn't seem to hurt as bad as she thought it would. The sun set and ended the day along with the mini party and everyone left, wavng goodbye to Uo and Hana.

The next night Tohru and Kagome were pushing a laundry cart when Momiji came out of no where's and stated to help them. That's when it hit the two workers. Momiji's father owned the building. Momiji started talking about his family and showed the girls a picture of his mother. Just then, she came out of the elevator with her daughter and told Momiji that his mother must be worried sick about him.

That's when it hit Kagome hard. Her memory was erased. Momiji wold them the rest of the story. Cursed Sohma's parent's either were over protective, or rejective. And Momiji's mother had rejected him hard. So hard her memory of him had to be erased so that she didn't get sick. Which in turn made Kagome want to beat some sense into his mother, though she knew it wouldn't help anything.

Tohru and Kagome began to cry and latched onto Momiji, both now holding a yellow rabbit, all crying about the memories they will not forget, but use to make them stronger.

Later that month, Shigure had sucsessfully guilt tripped Kagome and Tohru into going to the Sohma family lake house. As Hatori drove Shigure, Kyo, Tuhru, and Yuki, Kagome rode Diamond, causing Hatori a small shock when the small little cat changed into a huge furiousious one.

At the lake house Kagome, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo went on a walk. There was strong tension between the two boys and Tohru started to apologize. Kagome sighed. Everything had to be her fault didn't it? Tohru couldn't believe that she wasn't the reason other people seemed irritated. The boys told the girls that it wasn't their fault, but the other male that put them in a bad mood, causing the two to fight.

Tohru took a step too far back and began to fall down the hill, accidentally grabbing Kagome with her. The boys jumped and as Yuki grabbed Tohru, Kyo grabbed Kagome, leading to a transformation. At the bottom Tohru began to apologize to everyone for being so stupid. The two girls began to climb the hill and grab the boys clothes as they listened to the fight between the two. Kagome looked back to see Kyo trying to climbed the tree Tohru had fallen against while Yuki was sitting there surrounded by rats.

The two girls then looked at each other and started to laugh. It was a funny sight to see and to see th boys back to normal. They made it to the bottom again and sat there laughing telling the others how happy they were that they were back to normal. The boys of corse transformed and the girls handed over the clothes so that they could get dressed.

They returned to the cabin and saw Hatori sleeping on the couch. Tohru hurried to get a blanket so he would catch a cold while Kagome smiled and watched him a little longer. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She remembered that sort of look on Inuyasha when he slept peacefully. Soon Tohru came in and covered him up when the door flew open and an anime vein formed on Kyo's, Yuki's, and Kagome's heads. It was Ayame.

"Did you invite him!" Kyo and Yuki had warned him earlier about inviting Ayame, and he seemed to have ignored it. The yelling began, waking poor Hatori. The four high school students went down to the lake to hide from Ayame and his madness. Kagome looked out to the lake and smiled. It was beautiful.

"Kagome!" She turned to see Tohru. Diamond was in her arms.

"What is it?" Tohru stoped in front of her.

"She followed us out here." Kagome pet the currently small demon cats head.

"You didn't want to be left behind with them either did you?" Her fur stood on end. She didn't like Ayame either. After a while longer they went to the house and Ayame had changed into a snake, soon having Yuki swing him around and 'accidentally' let go. The Tohru began to freak. Kagome sighed. What an interesting day.

They went inside and had a short discussion on Horror movies, because Kyo had trouble during the first hike with the Jason comment Shigure had made. Shigure had said that Jason was a bear and of corse Kyo wouldn't know. After an hour or two of horrifing poor Tohru, everyone went to bed, Tohru clung to Kagome in her sleep. Kagome sighed and smiled. She reminded her so much of Rin. She began to wonder.

How did Rin's life go without her there? Did she somehow become a demon through a blood pack with Sesshomaru, or did she stay human? Did she marry a human, demon, or half demon. Did she have children? And did her line continue into today? And most importantly, would Kagome meet them?

**I hope this one's okay. Sorry I haven't updated for a while.**


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome was sitting at home when Yuki, Tohru, Haru, and a small tiger cub came into the house. Shigure noticed the cub and called her Kisa, making Kagome realize that she was part of the zodiac. Yuki bandaged Tohru's hand and Kagome listened to Haru about Kisa's story, recieving a bit from Kisa. He glared at her.

"Did I make you angry?" He seemed irritated and Kisa ran out of the house.

"Did you just go black?"

"No. That just really hurt." He looked at the bite mark as it began to bleed. Kagome went out in the yard to find Kisa and found her by the fence. She sat down and held a hand out to her, recieving a bite. Kagome flinched, but not much. The bite wasn't to hurt, but to warn. Something she learned in the past.

Then a woman came over and started to talk to Kisa. It must've been her mother. She asked why Kisa was acting the way she was and why she didn't say anything about the bullying. Kagome remembered Momiji's words and chimed in.

"Maybe she didn't tell you because she was afraid what you would think. Maybe she was afraid you would reject her. Adn that thought scared her." The small tiger changed back and began to cry silently as she stroked the hand she had bitten. Kagome took off her jacket and put it over the girl to cover her.

For the next few days Kagome and Tohru were stocked by Kisa, every second they could they showered her in love. Kagome saw the oppritunty as a way to indirectly make up for the tme she couldn't spend with Rin, as well as hopefully get the girl to speak. Unfortunetly for Kyo, they had leeks a few times fo meals because Kisa liked them and that's what she 'picked.'

Kagome and Tohru started walking home from work when they heard this call.

'Sissies. Sisses. Sisses." They looked up to Kisa coming towards them smiling. The two girl couldn't take it and ran to her hugging her.

"I love you!" They both said in unision, happy that the girl had her voice back. The next day, Kisa returned to school and as much as Kagome missed her, Kagome was happy to see Kisa return to her mother.

A month later Kagome and Tohru had gotten colds. They decided to share a room to rest up, making it easy for the others to care for them, though they both felt like burdens. Kyo came in with a gas mask and goggles as he carried two bowls of leek soup. Kagome and Tohru got on the floor to eat it and smiled as the leek hating cat removed him gas mask and goggles. Kagome wondered where he found the gas mask, but soon forgot because she began to cough.

"You still need to rest. Hatori said to get lost of rest and get losts of liquids, I'll bring some juice up later, okay?" Kagome and Tohru climbed back in bed and Tohru closed her eyes and Kagome turned to watch Kyo leave. He turned momentarily and blushed to see the miko watching him. She smiled as he blushed. 'Thank you' she mouthed and closed her eyes to sleep.

After a few visits from Hatori, Kisa, and Momiji, Tohru and Kagome were back on their feet. Kagome had thanked Kyo for takign car of her and Tohru by removing another 5 feet off his Subjucation.

On the way to work a few days after, a boot fell and there was a boy sitting on a wall. He told Tohru to pick it up and after she did so he sassed her for it. After a little more talk Kagome cut in.

"Excuse us, but we are going to be late for work and have no time to entertain you. No, if you please..." He grabbed their school bags and took a wallet out of Tohru's and the fang out of Kagome's since she had put it in there for gym class and never thought of putting it back on, which shocked her. He ran off and Tohru fell to the ground. Momiji came behind them and went to get Kisa while the other two went to find Hiro, the boy who took their things.

"Do I have to tell you what I'm doing?" Kagoem and Tohru heard from inside the park. They turned and there was Hiro and Kyo.

"The picture. Is it alright?" Kyo turned to him.

"What did you do?"

"What if I'm innocent." Kagome was about to walk over and pummel the kid and retrieve the fang back if it wasn't for Kisa coming and making Hiro give them back. They asked Hiro to apologize when Tohru and Kagome said no.

"I won't forgive him. Hiro needs to be punished." Eveyrone looked at the two.

"What are you going to do?" The two thought for a second, looked at each other and smiled.

"We'll hug you." And they did so, Tohru picking him up and smiling at his adorable lamb form.

"Let's try this again. Hello Hiro, my name is Tohru."

"And I'm Kagome." She smiled as she picked the fang off the ground and wiped it off.

"What's so special about that dumb tooth anyways?" Kyo stopped Kagome by stepping between the two.

"It means everything to her and that's all you need to know ya lil' brat." Kagome smiled. He just saved that poor boy from becoming lamb chops for Diamond.

Tohru and Kagome went to work and apologized for being late. That Saturday, they were blessed with hanging out with Kisa and cursed with being stuck with Hiro for the day. They went to the park and got crapes. Tohru sai somethign to Hiro about being so grown up and Kagome noticed that that was all he needed to get closer to her. Kagome couldn't help but wish for Tohru patience, because she had wanted to put the subjugation bead in her pocket on the boy since he arrived at the house that morning.

A few weeks later while walking home from school Kagome and Tohru met someone on the steps. It looked like a woman, thought Kagome knew that the person was in fact male, wearing a pink Kimono with long orange brown hair with a little bit held back with a red ribbon. The two girls helped the other inside the house.

Ritsu was the stangers name and he was the son of the hotspring hostess and therefoe the monkey of the zodiac. After a small accident Tohru found out after Ritsu was a boy when they bumped into each other and he transformed.

Ritsu stayed at the house for a few weeks, apologizing for everything and anything he felt he had done wrong, and a few times just stood on the roof babbling about being a waste of space and being to much of a coward to take his life. Kagoem had had enough once and joined him, telling him never to speak liek that again and that he did have meaning in his life and to be happy to be alive. This made him cheer up and after a few more days he returned home.

"It's about time he left." Kyo said while drinking some milk from the carton.

"I don't know. I had fun having Ritsu here." Tohru smiled. Kagome sighed.

"When aren't you happy Tohru? Really?" Tohru smiled.

"I guess you're right." Kagome smiled. Her only wish at that moment was that Tohru would never be overly depressed again.

**Two chapters in one day I'm feeling pretty good. What do you guys think? This story is almost done following the Fruits Basket series, but don't worry the sotry won't end there =)**


	14. Chapter 14

It was raining after school and Kagome noticed how irritable Kyo seemed. She then learned that it was because of the rain. They got home and were greated by Kagura. Kyo was of corse anything but pleased. After a few seconds Shigure popped out and handed her a shopping list saying that they could do the shopping and to think of it as a date and Kagura happily pulled Kyo away.

"You did that to save your house didn't you?" Shigure nodded.

"But of corse." After a few minutes Yuki and Tohru left.

"I'm all alone." Kagome sighed and then stood. "I'm gonna go out and work on my archery a bit okay Shigure. I'll have Diamond with me. I'll be back in about an hour." Kagome then left and returned to the small range she had made for herself. She hadn't been here since that Hiro incident.

She inhaled as she pulled back on her bow and aimed at a defenless sand bag dumby, poured her miko powers into the arrow ad released. As the arrow hit the sand bag a small explosion appeared. Sand flew everywheres as pink light scattered. The two colors together looked beautiful and Kagome smiled.

"I love how that looks. Maybe I should join the archery club at school. What do you think Diamond?" The cat was laying over near some trees at the edge of the clearing. She looked at Kagome with an unamused look. "I got I got it. Ruin my fun." Kagome continued to destroy defensless sand bag dumbies until she decided that it was enough for the day and she sensed some familiar aruas back at the house.

She entered the house to see a man with long gray hair held back in a ponytail and greenish gray eyes. She didn't like the feel of his aura. Something abotu it seemed off.

"Hello. You must be Kagome Higurashi. My name is Kazuma Sohma." She nodded.

"So Master why'd you decide to visit?" Kagome looked to Kyo. He looked so happy. Kagome understood that this man was the one that taught Kyo and the others matial arts. After supper Kagome and Tohru were asked to met Kazuma in the yard in a while. It then began to rain and Kagome and Tohru came out holding umbrella's. Just then Kazuma blocked Kyo's eyes from the two and removed his beaded bracelet.

Kagome felt the strong negative aura come from Kyo and she could've sworn that it was demon. In front of her and torhu stood this humanoid creature. It had orange skin and orange eyes with slits for pupils. It also had long ears and looked slightly emanciated. It also smelled of rotting flesh.

"Don't look at me!" And it was off. It was then that Kagome realized. That was Kyo. She felt her heart ache. How could she not regonize him? Was it the negative energy? She dropped her umbrella and ran, Tohru was right behind her. Kagome felt the need to talk to him.

She was a little shaken up yes, because the only demon she has delt with recently was Diamond and Kyo wasn't even a demon! Though he sure did look like it. She hadn't seen something like that form before. That must have been what those bead were for. She should've mad it so that they couldn't come off unless she took them off. Of corse, she never would've guessed that someone else would have taken them off. She'd deal with that asshole later.

Kagome tripped and landed on her hand and knees. A car pulled up and out came Akito. He started telling her how she should have never gone into that house and how he will make her life a living hell. She stood and noticed that Tohru was laying next to her. She sensed Shigure as he began to apologize for not telling them.

"It's not your fault Shigure." Kagome wandered to Kyoto's grave with Tohru and soon saw Uo and Hana. Uop kept coming towards them while Hana continued to keep her away from the two broken girls.

"Go Tohru, Kagome! You know what you have to do!" Kagome nodded and helped Tohru to her feet as the two headed back to Shigure's land to try and find Kyo. They mad it to a small lake, one that Kagome remembered seeing before on one of her travels with Diamond. Kyo was sitting in the middle of th shore on a rock. Kagome and Tohru walked over to him and he tried to run when Yuki stood in his way. Tohru walked over and hugged him arm and he through her, but she wouldn't let go. Yuki grabbed onto his leg to keep him from running. Tohru began to talk to him about wanting to stay together and that she was infact scared. Kagome walked over to him.

"Kyo." She wrapped her arms around him and he freaked out more. "Kyo please. Stop it. Stop acting like this. You are no monster. Trust me I'd know. I don't want you to feel alone. You're precious to me Kyo." She let go a little and leaned back when he changed back int ohis human form.

"You're precious to me too." He hugged Tohru and Kagome and transformed, falling asleep as the sun began to rise. Kagome picked him and his pants up as the four returned home. Kagome continued to nuzzle his face into hers. Shigure laughed happily as he saw that everyone was okay.

The next day they went to see Akito. Kyo stayed outside while Yuki, Hatori, Shigure, Tohru, and Kagome sat in what seemed to be a throne room. Akito was sitting on the porch.

"I want to ask for permission to continue living with Shigure." The girls said at the same time. Kagome felt uneasy as the young man came over to stand in front of them, fixing his robes. He seemed calmed until he grabbed them both by the hair and slammed them to the ground. Kagome felt pain and then heard a growl so low and menicing that Naraku would've pissed himself.

"How dare you, let go of my mother!" Kagoe froze. It was...

**CLIFFHANGER! I have been waiting to do one of those for so long you guys have no idea XD Hope this keeps you on your toes!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Recap:**

_Kagome felt uneasy as the young man came over to stand in front of them, fixing his robes. He seemed calmed until he grabbed them both by the hair and slammed them to the ground. Kagome felt pain and then heard a growl so low and menicing that Naraku would've pissed himself._

_"How dare you, let go of my mother!" Kagome froze. It was..._

**Story:**

... Shippo.

"WHAT!" Everyone except Akito and Tohru yelled. Instead Tohru, Akito, and Kagome held faces of shock.

"I said let go!" Shippo said. "You're a disgrace to your ancestors! I've let this go on long enough and you've had plenty of chances and warnings! Sango and Miroku would be so ashamed to see one of their decendents treating their sister this way!" Kagome starred at the floor at the realization of the past of the Sohma's. They were Sango's and Miroku's decendents. They had servived the years through the children they had and Kagome was able to meet them. She was so happy. She wanted to run to her son, however Akito had not let go of her hair.

"How dare you tell me what to do you lowly fox! I am the leader of this family! My ancestor's were weak minded fools!" As soon as the last word left his lips everyone heard to audible 'snaps'. Kagome was up, Akito was down and Shippo's claws were at his throat. The miko energy came off Kagome in waves and Akito reacted to it as if they were flames was burning his flesh. She wasn't purifing, but the anger she held was difficult to withhold.

"How dare you! How dare you talk about Miroku and Sango like that! They were not weak! They were strong and risked their lives to make sure you had a future! Without them you wouldn't exsist!" She gentally pushed Shippo off Akito so she could grab his collar. "And how dare you insult my son like that! He doesn't deserve your shit! No one does! Pull your act together why don't you!" Kagome inhaled deeply before letting some miko energy temporarily enter his body. She let go and picked her arms up.

"SIT!" She threw her hands down as the word echoed through the estate and the leader of the Sohma family face planted into the ground. The miko energy left his body and he glared up at her. She glared at him. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Kagome stop please!" Kagome turned to see Tohru grasping onto her skirt. "Please stop." Kagome stopped as Tohru talked to the leader. How she didn't know how it felt to be cursed, or what it was like to be told at birth that his only purpose in living was to die. He glared at her.

"Shut up! You know nothing about me or how I feel! They never even asked me!" Kagome but in.

"What's you're point? Miroku was also cursed to die, only a horrific death that plauged his family, and he didn't turn into an ass! And Sango lost her whole clan and her brother was kidnapped and munipulated by an evil Arachnid and turned against her! And she was one of the nicest women I've met! So you can shove it! Also I never asked for your opinion about my living arrangements. That was decided by my mother!"

He was shocked at Kagome's words and had a revelation. He gave Kagome and Tohru permission to continue living at Shigure's. Shippo talked to Hatori breifly and went to the gates with the others. Kyo met them half way and looked at Shippo in question.

"Who's this?" Kagome hugged the demon fox.

"This is my son Shippo." She smiled. She looked back breifly and noticed that he now had eight tails. "Oh my gosh Shippo! When'd you get these?!" She said excitedly. She then saw a twitch out of the corner of her eyes and squealed in excitement. Her son had lost his point human ears and recieved adorable Fox ears.

Shippo slowly backed away noticing slightly crazed look in her eye. She only got that look when she was overly excited. And he knew why. He was about to turn away and run when his mother latched onto the furry appendages on his head and started to rub them. She giggled all the while. Everyone with them starred in shock.

"Oh Shippo they're beautiful! And so soft too! Better than Inuyasha's!" The mention of her old friend made her stop breifly. "How's-?" He got a sad look on his face.

"Inuyasha died a few years after Kikyo died." Kagome looked at him.

"What about Sesshomaru?" She let go of his ears and clutched her hands to her heart, waiting for the response. He looked away.

"He died trying to protect Miroku's and Sango's decendents from getting cursed. Unfortunetly, he failed and protecting the family fell on my shoulders." Kagome allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. Shippo wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder.

"W-What about R-Rin?" She said between cries. Shippo looked down at her curiously.

"You don't know?" She looked up at him as he spun her around to look at Tohru. "You've been living with one of her direct decendents." Kagome let the realization hit her as she recognized a bit of Rin's aura in Tohru. She cried more as she through herself at Tohru.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" Tohru stood shocked for a moment.

"You mean you're-?" Kagome smiled at her closest friend and some odd great granddaughter.

"This might be one of the greatest days of my life!" Kagome smiled and cried and laughed as she hugged Tohru and Shippo came to join the hug. Kagome couldn't help it. Her lover may be dead as well as one of her best friends, but most of her family had survived.

**So heart warming! She met her past family again! My sister helped me write this one so I hope you all like it!**


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome sat in the living room of Shigure's house as Shippo sat there filling her in on the details of his life after she left till now.

"... And that's when I decided to but it." Kagome nodded to her son.

"I see. I'm happy that you're doing well. So..." She turned to Shippo with a huge smile on her face. "Have you ever met a girl?" He stopped and everyone just stared at her. "What?"

"Mom... not yet." Kagome sighed.

"Well damn. Rin had kids and you're still so far behind. How old are you now? 507?" Shippo sighed.

"Mom." Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You know I'm only teasing." He smiled up to her as Diamond came in and hesitantly walked over to Shippo. He looked down to her.

"You found a demon cat like Kilala?" Kagome nodded.

"I found her before I started high school in the woods." Shippo nodded and held his hand out to the demon cat. She sniffed it and then happily jumped into his lap and laid down.

"So Mom, have you..." He stopped his words. Kagome blushed and sighed.

"Yes Shippo. I believe I have." He smiled.

"I'm happy for you." She nodded as the Sohma's sat there in wonder. Kyo stood up.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Shippo sighed.

"He reminds me of Inuyasha." Kagome laughed.

"I know!" She smiled and then latched to her son again. "How I've missed you. To bad things can't be the same. You're so much older." Kagome kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"Mom! Not in front of the people I'm protecting!" Kagome burst out laughing. She couldn't keep herself from smiling, and smiling a real smile. Tohru stood up.

"Shippo, would you like to join us for dinner?" She didn't bother asking anyone else. Kagura came down the stairs. "Oh, you're still here to Kagura?" She nodded.

"Master is here still as well. He just went on a small walk." Kagome stood and Shippo put a hand on hers.

"Mom." She turned to him.

"I can't forgive him that easily Shippo and you know it." He stood. Kagura cocked her head.

"You can't." Kagome turned to him.

"But Shippo! What he did was aweful! I refuse to forgive him!" And speak of the devil, Kazuma came in the door.

"Hello. I want to apologize to you and Kagome Tohru." Kagome turned and glared. He cocked his head slightly.

"You, me, outside, NOW!" She sent a quick warning glare to Shippo and he stayed still. He may not have seen Kagome in centuries, and he may be much older than her, however, he was still terrified of her when she was pissed off.

Kagome got outside with Kazuma.

"Now, I want to know what the hell you were thinking when you took Kyo's beads off?"

"I wanted to see if he had opened up to anyone. See if anyone could accept him fully. Someone not in the family." Kagome growled.

"So you had to remove his beads and make him uncomfortable or unhappy? I should've kept that braclet from being removed. And I think I'm going to so you can't pull that stunt again." She turned and Kazuma cocked his head. What did she mean? Kagome walked over to Kyo.

"Give me your wrist." Kyo looked at her.

"Why should I?" Kagoem glared.

"Give me your damn wrist!" He flinched and held out his unbeaded wrist. Her eyes narrowed. "The other one." He pulled his arm back, but didn't produce another. "Kyo, wrist."

"Leave Kyo alone. What are you going to do!" Kagome looked at Kagura.

"Making his life better trust me. Now, wrist." He didn't produce it still. Kagome inhaled. "BAD KITTY!" Kyo fell into the subjugation and flew into the yard. Kagome walked over to him and grabbed his wrist and poured miko energy into it. He glared at her.

"What the hell did you do?" She stood and wiped her brow.

"Shippo, test." Shippo nodded and walked over to Kyo and took hold of his beads. Kyo started to freak out as Shippo pulled, but it stopped at the base of Kyo's palm as the beads glowed pink.

"What the hell?" Kagome stood straight and smiled.

"Now you can't take the beads off. Only I can. This way if anyone wants to take it off you, like Kazuma, it won't happen and you won't transform." Kyo looked at her.

"R-Really? You did that? For me?" Kagome blushed and nodded.

"Of corse. You're precious to me remmeber?" Kyo blushed as well and then got the shit beat out of him by Kagura. Kagome went in and helped Tohru cook supper. She was still so happy to see Shippo and hear how everything after she left.

The next day at school the four friends were so happy at school. Kagome and Tohru were staying with them, Kyo was accepted, and Yuki was just happy that the girls could stay. Uo and Hana talked to the girls about what happened and they made a really predictable story that even Hana couldn't say was fake.

At lunch Kagome was swarmed by fanboys.

"Hey Kagome, wanna eat lunch with me?"

"No me!"

"Wanna share my lunch? Mum packed me some boiled eggs."

"Why would she want to eat that?" They continued to fight as Kagome slipped to the roof to meet up with the others.

"Hey Kagome. What took you so long?" She sighed.

"Damn fanboys."

"I think they bug you more then they bug Yuki." Kagome nodded.

"It's aweful. I'd love to tell Shippo but-"

"Shippo?" Kagome looked to them then sighed.

"I may have been keeping something from you guys."

"Like what?"

"Well, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru already know this, and you guys are my friends too, so it's only fair if you know right?" They cocked their heads as Kagome told her story.

After she finished they just starred at her.

"That explains a lot. Why you wouldn't take about that necklace."

"And why your electrical waves seem so strange." Kagome sweatdropped at Hana but nodded.

"Yes and, as I've told you, Shippo is my adopted son. He's been guarding Yuki and Kyo's family since Sesshomaru died." Kagome managed to avoid everything about the Sohma's curse.

The rest of the day went fine and Kagome was happy to return home to Shippo standing outside of Shigure's office holding a foxfire flame on his finger threatenign Shigure that if he didn't finish his work by the deadline he'd burn down everything that could distract him. Kagome sighed. Of corse.

**HEY GUYS! Sorry if this is a little short or not as well written as the other stories. I can't think of much for the story. So I wanna know what you guys think I should do? Please, any suggestions you have, leave in a review. I'll check them over and use the ones I like. I'll even give credit to you at the end =)**


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome had just came out of the kitchen with lunch when there was a knock on the door. Tohru got it and it was Kagura.

"Hello Kagura."

"Hey Tohru. Is Kyo home?"

"Of corse, come on in." Kagome sighed. Sometimes she thought that Tohru secretly planed on killing Kyo. Kagura saw her and glared slightly. Kagome felt it and just blew it off.

"Kagome." She turned to the boar.

"Yes?"

"What are you're feelings for my Kyo?" Kagome kinda cocked her head.

"What do you mean?"

"You said a few days ago that he was precious to you! I want to know what you're feelings for him are?" Kagome thought about it. He was a freind of corse, but there was something about him. Her feelings towards him where strong, but not like they were for Sesshomaru.

"Well, I view him as a very close friend. My feelings run deep for him, but not deep enoug hto want a relationship." Kagome said. Kagura seemed to calm slightly when Kyo came down the stairs and once he saw Kagura he turned and tried to bolt right back up the stairs, but Kagura saw him and tackled him.

"Oh Kyo! I missed you so much!" He growled slightly.

"I saw you a few days ago!"

"But I get so lonely at the estate without you!"

"I don't care!" She began to beat the crap out of him and finally Kagome had had enough.

"Kagura!" She stopped and turned to her. "Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop freaking out at Kyo over the smallest of things. If you didn't cling so badly and didn't try so hard maybe he'd actually genuinly like you, even love you back."

"What are you talking about?" She just starred at Kagome with a sad and confused look.

"Kagura, you think you're getting closer to Kyo, but how you act towards him is just pushing him away more. You may be absolutely head over heels for Kyo, but it is obvious that he doesn't feel the same. Listen to someone who's had some experience, don't push it. It'll never work out."

"That's not true!"

"It is! Think about it. Everytime Kyo sees you, he tries to run away. Why do you think that is?" Kagura just stood there. "It's because he doesn't want to be near you. And it' not hard to understand why. You are forcing yourself on him, and he's obviously not interested. I'm seriously trying to help you from mega heartbreak down the road Kagura" She glared.

"You're lying! You want me to back off Kyo so that you can have him yourself!" Kagome froze for a second before blushing.

"I am not! I'm trying to help you!"

"No you aren't!"

"Yes I am! I don't want you to go through what I did. Do you know how hard it is to love someone who can't get over his past love? Even if she's dead? Trust me, I know. I've also had the real love of my life ripped from me. I don't want to see you get hurt!" Kagura just through a punch and hit Kagome in the face.

"You're lying!" Kagome held her cheek and looked back to her when Kyo grabbed Kagura's fist.

"Kagura, I think it's time you go home." She looked at him. "You've done enough damage. Hitting Kagome is where I cross the line. Go the hell home." She started to cry and just ran out of the house. Kyo grabbed Kagome's hand and brought her to the kitchen.

"K-Kyo?"

"I wanna see how bad she hit you and the light in here is better then the light in the living room." He looked at Kagome's cheek. She blushed the entire time. "It doesn't look like it's going to swell." He sighed.

"K-Kyo-"

"I'm sorry about Kagura. She's just freaking crazy." Kagome nodded. "And thank you. For talking to her." Kagome nodded again.

"No problem." He smiled at her and she blushed again. Maybe Kagura had a point. When ever Kyo smiled, her hear rate increased. When he was in the room, she was calm. When Kyo spoke she got butterflies in her stomach. She had a similar feeling with Sesshomaru, but not on this scale.

"Hey Kagome, you okay?" Shigure came into the room. "Tohru just told me that Kagura hit you." He saw how close the two were. Kyo had taken her chine in his hand and turned her head to look at the side of her face and he had gotten pretty close to it. "Am I interupting something?" Kagome jumped, unintentionally making lip contact with Kyo. They both lit up like matches and Kagome just stuttered for a bit before heading to her room.

Kagome threw herself on her bed when Diamond jumped up next to her, she seemed to be smirking.

"That was embarressing... What do you mean by that Diamond!... Diamond come on!..." Kagome sighed. She was having a conversation with a demon cat that can't actually speak. Diamond flicked the tips of her tails and continued the smirk.

"Fine! You caught me! I might be absolutely in love with Kyo. But I didn't mean to kiss him." Just then the door opened to a very red Kyo. Kagome just starred and grabbed her pillow. She lifted it to throw it and he quickly shut the door. Kagome could feel the tears go down her face.

When did she fall in love with Kyo anyways?

**Teehees. Let's see how this story progresses from here =) Sorry it's so short, but I thought that the last line closed the chapter off perfectly.**


	18. Chapter 18

Needless to say that Kagome and Kyo didn't act the same. Kyo seemed to try and avoid Kagome, and looking at him made her blush and look away. She told the girls about this new development in her life.

"Really? You fell in love with Carrot Top?" Kagome nodded.

"You know how I told you about how I used to have a crush on Inuyasha? Well Kyo is so similar to him in so many different ways. I guess I fell in love with it all over again. And since Sesshomaru dead..." A single tear went down her face as she clutched onto the fang. "There's no point in hoping he'll appear again and I might as well just move on." Kagome sighed. "But it seems that Kyo doesn't feel the same way." Just then Kagome was surrounded by fanboys.

"You're single! How about we go out!"

"Why should she date you? You smell like BO half the time."

"And you don't!" One boy just stood.

"Did you all ignore her? She's in love with that Sohma boy, Kyo." They all stopped. "But he doesn't feel the same way for her. But that doesn't mean we can leave him unpunished." All of them went ot a different corner of the room to plan an attack.

"S-Should we stop them?" Kagome put a hand on Tohru's shoulder.

"You are worried they'll beat Kyo? Or that he'll beat them?"

"Either one would be terrible." Kagome sighed.

"There's no point. When a guys in lust he'll do anything."

"In lust?" Kagome nodded.

"I've known from day one that it's been about my looks. 90% of Yuki's fanclub only lust for him. The other 10% like him for more than just his looks, though those play a big role."

"Why not list what ther is to list about him?" Kagome put a hand on Tohru's shoulder again.

"Directed to me Tohru. We all know you think he's perfect." The miko teased. "So, let's see. Besides cute he's nice and very smart. But none of them know the real Yuki..." Kagoem trailed off.

"What is the real Yuki?" Kagome looked at Uo and Hana.

"He's very distant and lonely. He envies Kyo's ability to make friends quickly. Where as Kyo just envies Yuki because he's well liked in the family. It's funny really. If they'd share these problems with each other they might get along better." Kagome smiled.

"You really know a lot about both of them." Kagome smiled.

"They're the desendents of my best friends. I'm going to care. Isn't that right Tohru." Torhu nodded. Kagome hugged her. "Oh my dear dear some odd great granddaughter." Everyone smiled and laughed.

"Speaking of which, how are you realated to Tohru?" Kagome smiled.

"Her mom was a direct decendent of Rin remember? The little girl I was going to adopt with Sesshomaru. Oh yeah! Tohru. How'd you like your Uncle Shippo?" Tohru smiled.

"He was very nice and full of information. Though I didn't understand a lot of it." Kagome pet her head.

"It's okay. It's was a lot to absorb." They all giggled when Yuki walked over.

"Hello Miss. Honda, Miss Uo, Miss Hana. Miss Higurashi, have you seen Kyo?" They all went silent.

"Did he seriously ask where Carrot Top is?" Kagome nodded slowly.

"Sorry Yuki, but I haven't seen Kyo. He's been... avoiding me." Kagome said, a little sad.

"That stupid cat. What is he thinking. Shippo's looking for him." Kagome froze. If he talked to Diamond... and she told him what's happened in the past 24 hours... Kyo's a dead man.

"We can't let him see Shippo alone!" The other four looked at her. "Shippo's my son. I fell in love with someone." Yuki's eye twitched. "And he's been avoiding me. Over the years Shippo probably has gotten the guts to actually do something about something he isn't happy with. Now think of this. If you were a child that had to watch their mother go through two heartbreaks already, and the third guy she loves ignores her, and you happen to be a demon, what do you thinks gonna happen." They all stood.

"We have to find Kyo." Kagome nooded to Uo.

"Now you get it. Let's go. Class doesn't start for 20 more minutes. I'll check the roof. Meet here in 17 minutes." They all split up and Kagome made it to the roof when she heard people talking.

"What the hell do you want?" Kyo glared at the fox demon in front of him, blocking his way to the door.

"I heard from Diamond that you've been avoiding Kagome because you over heard that she liked you." Kyo blushed.

"S-So what! It's not my fault she did."

"Why are you avoiding her?" Kyo blushed more and didn't say anything. Shippo glared. "Answer me you damn cat!"

"What did you call me? Listen it is none of your buisness why I'm avoiding Kagome. I have my reasons!" Shippo didn't notice the door behind him open and close as Kagome came onto the rope. Kyo must not have seen her come up because Shippo was probably blocking his view. Kagome's heart had sank. Why did she always have to be heartbroken?

"She's my mother! I have all the reasons in the world to care!" Foxfire formed in Shippo's hand. "Now tell me! Or else!" Kagome through her arms around him.

"Shippo please stop! Don't do this." He turned to see his mother hugging him. He let the fire die down and turned to hug her.

"How much have you heard?" Kagome let a few tears escape her eyes.

"Enough. It doesn't matter if Kyo doesn't feel the same way. We can't force him to. Besides, the fan boys are already out for his blood. But you could actually kill him. Please Shippo." He nodded and tured to Kyo.

"You're lucky cat boy." And with that, he transformed into his giant pink balloon, causing Kagoem to burst out laughing.

"That is still so cute!" A red blush appeared on the giant pink balloon as it flew away. Kagome stopped and looked at Kyo. She blushed and looked away. He walked over to her.

"L-Listen. Kagome?" She held a hand up.

"Don't. I already know. You don't love me back. Now come on. We need to go back to class." Kyo frowned but followed her anyways.

'You're wrong. I do love you. I just don't how to show it.' Kyo thought.

**Teehee. They love each other. But will they EVER get togehter? And will Shippo approve? Will Kagome's friend's approve? Find out in Chapter 19 of The Silent Purr! =)**


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome was sitting with Diamond on the porch. Seems between her and Kyo had calmed down, but not by much. Kagura was coming over today, it was planned and it slightly irritated Kagome.

She wasn't dating Kyo, but the fact that his life was threatened if he didn't propose to her boiled her blood. Not just that but she did really want to protect Kagura from future hurt.

And spek of the devil Kagura came into th house and latched onto Kyo.

"So Kagura. I think you might have some legitimate competition for Kyo's love." Kagura looked at Shigure and then turned to Tohru.

"No no. Not me." Tohru waved her hand in front of her face while shaking her head back and forth quickly. Then Kagura glared at Kagome. She felt the glare and was so happy that looks couldn't kill at the moment. Kagome turned around to face everyone in the living room.

"What?" Kagura seemed to release steam from her nose.

"Kyo's mine! Right Kyo?" Kagura latched onto Kyo. "Besides, you can't hug him without making him transform." Kagura stuck her tonuge out at Kagome. Kagome looked away.

"Please Kagura. Don't stoop that low." However Kagura continued. She owuld list off things she could do and Kagome couldn't, how long she's known Kyo, and other things that just reminded Kagome how she was always compared to Kikiyo when she still had feelings for Inuyahsa. Finally Kagome snapped.

"Kagura shut the hell up! So what? I'm not part of the Sohma family! I don't care! I love Miroku and Sango dearly, but I don't know where they messed up to have decendents like you and Akito!" Kagura teared quickly then punched Kagome in the face, causing Kagome to flip out more. She put some miko energy into her hand and slapped Kagura across the face. Kagura acted like she had been burned, and she had, though it wouldn't leave a scar.

"Why do you want my Kyo! Is it because of those dumb dogs you liked?" Kagome glared at Kagura. She really was beginning to cross a line she didn't want to cross. Kagome sort of understood Kagura's actions. She was in love with Kyo and someone was as well and she viewed it as a threat. And as a teenage girl, what better way to get rid of said threat then to brign the other down. Kagura ws about to say something when Kyo covered her mouth.

"Kagura. Shut the hell up. Leave Kagome alone okay." Kagura looked at Kyo.

"You're chosing her over me?" Kyo was about to respond when Kagura got him in a hold and looked like she was going to break Kyo's back. When she stopped Kyo glarred at her.

"I never said that Kagura. I'm just telling you to stop because you're going to far." He then turned and left, leaving Kagura on the floor starring after him with tears in her eyes. Kagome took Diamond and headed for her room. She was sick of Kagura and knew that emotionally she wouldn't be able to handle it.

Kagome threw herself onto her bed. What was she going to do? Getting over Inuyasha was easy since she didn't completely love him, she still technically wasn't over Sesshomaru, but he's dead so she has no choice. And now it's Kyo. She was in more love with Kyo than she was with Sesshomaru, and she didn't think that was possible.

But she couldn't force him to love her. She wouldn't stoop to that level. And if he really did have feelings for Kagura, then she wouldn't feel right getting between them. Kagome couldn't stop thinking about everything. She felt tears begin down her face. Finally she sat up.

"Why can't I ever be happy!?" Kagome took her pillow and chucked it at her door just because. However the door opened and there stood Kyo, and the pillow hit him in the face. It fell and he blinked a few times.

"Ka... Kagome?" She ignored him and was about to reach for her bow and arrows when he came over and grabbed her hand. "What's wrong?" She turned to him with tear filled eyes.

"What do you think is wrong? Everyone I've fallen in love with I can't have! Inuyasha loved Kikyo, Sesshomaru's dead, and I don't even know if we can even be a possibility!" Kagome continued to cry and Kyo had to restrain himself so hard from hugging her to try and calm her down.

Her deep sapphire eyes had turned into a different shade. Not the ice blue when she was made, but a pale blue that just seemed to rip out your soul and make you want to give up all the hope you ever had.

It broke Kyo's heart.

"Kagome. Listen to me." Kyo stopped. He wasn't sure if now was th moment to admit it or not. He did love Kagome. She fully accepted him. And he accepted her.

"What? Are you going to tell me that it's a stupid reason to be upset?"

"Hey that's not what I was going to say."

"Then what is it?" Kyo glared. She was beginning to bug him with this.

"I was going to that I-" The door opened to a timid boy with short brown hair.

"Souta?" The boy looked at Kagome and smiled.

"We've come to visit you! Are you alright?" He glared at Kyo. "What did you do to her?" Kyo pretty much snapped.

"I didn't do a damn thing." And he left. Kagome curled up in a ball as Souta came in and sat on her bed, trying to get her to go downstairs with the rest of the family.

**Oh the pain! Sorry I haven't been updating, but I haven't had internet for a WEEK! ToT I've been so bored and the ideas haven't been flowing in and I haven't seen any suggestions in the reviews so... yeah... I'd like some suggestions on how to progress my story so ... yeah...**


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome went down stairs finally. Her mother and Grandfather where there, but so wasn't Kagura.

"Hello dear. How are you?" Kagome sat next to her mother and Souta sat right next to her. Kagura glared at Kagome, Kyo was fuming on the porch, Tohru was smiling, Yuki seemed slightly bored, and Shigure seemed happy as can be.

"She's not doing well from what I've seen." Kagome looked to her younger brother. He didn't need to say anything. Everyone except for Kyo and Kagura turned to her. Kyo because he was still mad, Kagura because she was still glaring.

"What's wrong honey?" Kagome teared up again.

"I don't want to relive it mom. It's just been a rough few days that's all." Kagura seemed to glare more.

"Let me fill you in Kotori." And so Shigure did. Kotori just nodded every so often and when he finished she nodded come more.

"I see. So Kagome found out. I knew she would. And everyone else in here except for us and Tohru are cursed members as well."

"Yes, and there seems to be some tension in the little love triangle." Kotori cocked her head. Kagura stood.

"Tension? She's trying to steal my Kyo!" Kagoem stood next.

"Not I'm not! I haven't tried a damn thing! I'm trying to accept the fact that it'll never happen! But that doesn't mean I can stop loving Kyo with the drop of a hat!"

"You're lying! You don't love him! You just want him ever since you found out that dog of yours died!" Kagome grabbed her collar and pulled her almost over the table.

"Listen you stupid pig! Sesshomaru wasn't some dog! He was an Inu Youki! And not just any Inu Youki! But Lor of the Western Lands! He meant th world to me and all I have to remember him by is the fang around my neck and the lat kiss he ever gave me right before that stupid well drag me back through! You also can't say anything about him because if he hadn't protected your anscetors in the past you would be alive right now! So show some damn respect you swine!" Kagura just starred at her and Kagome let her go. She whistled and in came Diamond with her bow and arrows.

"K-Kagome?" She turned to her mother.

"Sorry mom, I'm going out for a bit. Why not stay here and talk to Shigure more?" She jumped on Diamond's back and left. She landed in her little clearing and turned to Diamond.

"You may want to leave this time. I'll send a send spark up when you can come back. It won't be safe for you." Diamond nodded and left. Kagome turned to the dummys and put her hands together in the motion she did when she had put subjugation on Kyo's beads.

She sat down and breathed in. As she breathed out she allowed miko energy to flow out and cover the ground within a foot diameter around her. As she breathed in it shrunk to 6 feet. As she breathed out is went a foot farther. Breathing out added a foot while breathing in subtracted 6 inches.

This continued until the ground of the entire clearing had covered with miko energy. Kagome stood, never parting her hands an inhaled. the miko energy completely returned to her. Instead of exhaling Kagome screamed and the energy burst through the clearing destroying most of the dumbies. She even purified the pollution in the area she was in.

When Kagome finished and parted her hands she opened her eyes. She felt a lot calmer and was ready to return. She sent up the spark and Diamond returned. Kagome jumped on her back, wondering hy she even bothered bringing her bow and arrows in the first place, and returned.

Everyone was still there, only Tohru and Yuki were in the kitchen. Kotori looked at Kagome and stood.

"Kagome." She walked over and hugged her daughter. "I'm wondering if it's better if you just finished high school from home." Kagome froze, and the chatting that was happening in the kitchen had ceased.

"W-What?" Kotori pulled from her daughter and looked at her.

"Living in a house with the person you love and always having his deranged fiance come over is not going to help you any. I know having the well there all the time didn't help, but you've obviously healed, and I don't want you to get hurt any further." Kagome teared up.

"B-But mom! What about Tohru? I can't push all of my work onto her! It's not fair!"

"Kagome!" She looked at her mother. She had never used that tone with her before. "I understand you don't want to stress Tohru out but it doesn't seem like Kyo's just gonna jump in your arms anytime soon screaming to the world he loves you and it doesn't seem that this idiot is gonna let him near you know that she knows your feelings for him! Yuki and Tohru are nice I admit, and I trust Shigure with you entirely-"

"Then why-"

"But I don't need to see you fall apart again!" Kagome starred at her mother.

"I-I-I won't go! Do you know the shit I just went through to stay here? And dealing with Kyo and Kagura will be nothing compared to the demon's I've delt with in the past!"

"Mama?" Kagome turned and saw Shippo in the yard.

"S-Shippo?" Kagome started to cry and through herself into his arms.

"Mama? What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna go Shippo. I don't want to leave the house. I don't want to feel like I've abandoned them. Shippo please help me. Help mom understand." Shippo looked to Kotori.

"Gramama?" Kotori looked at him in shock. This was the little fox demon her daughter showed her in a picture and adopted. "She'll be okay. I'm watching over Miroku's and Sango's children and that includes here as well. She's a lot stronger than you believe." Shippo smiled to her. Kotori sighed.

"Alright then, Father, Souta, it's time to go home. It's almost time to feed Buyo and you know how he gets. Good bye Shigure, Yuki, Tohru." Kotori hugged Kagome. "If you need anything you know who to call." She looked to Kagura.

"I would appreiciate if you learned to treat my daughter with some respect because she has done more for you than you will ever know." Kotori then got Kyo's attention.

"And you! If you hurt my daughters heart anymore than you already have!" She hugged him and picked him up by the scruff then smiled. "I'll bring you to the vet just like this and get you fixed." Everyone looked at her and Kagome just smiled as she and Shippo began to laugh a little.

"I love you mom!" Kagome hugged her mom again and she smiled and thn they all left.

"What's wrong with her?" Kagome smiled.

"She's just trying to protect me like usual." Kagome smiled to Shippo. "Soooo, Shippo. You find someone yet?" He blushed.

"Mom!" Kagome smiled to her son. She wished she could've raised him at least a little while, because she'd raise him like her mother raised her.

**Yay! Another chapter! I hope you guys like it. Next time! Something else happens! I don't know what but I promise you, it will be something =)**


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome walked into the classroom and as soon as she did she was swarmed by fan boys. They had been more perssistant than usual and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Hey Kagome! How are you?" Kagome exhaled and put some hair behind her ear.

"Not so good." After they all sighed they snapped back.

"Why?" She looked at the one who just spoke.

"Because some dipshits can't take a hint and realize that I'm not interested." Kagome continued to her desk while the guys stayed back and starred for a few minutes, then swooned. Kagome cocked an eyebrow. When did boys swoon?

"Hey Kagome! What's up?" Kagome smiled at Uo.

"Well, my mom stopped by yesterday, there was a huge seen between me and a girl who thinks she engaged to Kyo, then mom wanted me to go live at home and Shippo helped me stay. Before she lest she threatened to make it so Kyo couldn't have children." Uo blinked a few times before she burst out laughing.

"I've got to meet your mom sometime Kagome. She sounds like a riot." Kagome couldn't help but have the smile on her face widen.

"Sure." They continued talking until class then sat down. Kagome tried to pay attention to the class when her vision began to blur. And as soon as it did Kagome knew why. She had used to much miko energy last night without resting long enough. She hadn't used so much evergy like that since her travels, which means two years? Maybe three.

Kagome felt herself begin to sway slightly, not enough to cause any alarm to anyone near her or watching her, but enough that she knew that it was too late to try and go to the nurses office. Kagome didn't like this one bit. She couldn't do anything but passout.

And that's what she did.

Kyo wasn't expecting to see Kagome just fall out of her chair. And when she did he got really worried. Her head had hit the edge of Tohru's desk and when her head hit the floor it made a sickening smack. He jumped up with Yuki and her other friends, and Tohru of corse began to have a break down.

"Kagome? Kagome are you okay? Kagome?!"

"If she's unconscious I don't think she's gonna respond Tohru. Let's get her to the nurse's office." Uo looked at the teacher who just nodded and the three girls carried Kagome to the nurse's office. Kyo looked at Yuki and he looked about as worried as he did, but they both sat back down. Kyo didn't know what to do.

He was angry with himself. He couldn't do anything for her, or he would've transformed. And that wouldn't help the situation and would probably make it worse. He clenched his fist as he ran through reasons she may have collasped through his head. But he couldn't think of one.

After class he headed to the nurse's office to check on her. When he opened the door he heard the girls talking.

"Kagome still hasn't woken up has she?" That was Uo.

"No." Hana.

"Damn it! What the hell happened to her?"

"Well... when her mother came over she left to blow off some steam. We don't know where she goes, but she was gone for about an hour longer than she usually does." Obviously Tohru.

"Do you know what she does to blow of steam?"

"I don't know. But she brings her bow and arrows with her."

"Her electric waves seem to be out of control. She is filled with so much anger and sadness that the waves aren't steady." Kyo walked over to the bed.

"How is she?" He knew the answer, but he was gonna ask anyways.

"She's still out cold. The nurse doesn't even know what's wrong with her." Kyo nodded.

"You three should go back to class."

"What! You want us to abandon Kagome?!"

"No, but how do you think she'll feel knowing that you all missed most of your classes because of her? We all know that she'd feel terrible. I'll stay with her for this period and we'll all meet in her for lunch. We'll switch off only one person at a time to watch her. Tohru, see if you can get a hold of Shigure and see if he can get us a ride home. Carrying Kagome in this condition wouldn't be safe." The three girls looked at him. Uo got this look in her eye.

"When did you become a medical professional?"

"Oh shove it Yankee."

"What was that Orange Top?" Kyo stopped.

"Go back to class. I'll watch over her this period." The three left and Kyo sat next to Kagome. She had a nice bump on the right side of her head from where her head hit Tohru's deck and Kyo was sure there was another from when her head hit the floor. Kyo looked over her features.

Her skin was a little paler than usual. She also looked exhausted, the dark circles around her eyes didn't help of corse, but they also looked slightly puffy, like she had been crying for a long time. Her lips, which he starred at for a while, looked soft. Very soft. So... very... soft.

Kyo's eyes softened. He really did love Kagome. He wanted her to know. He wanted to be with her. He wanted her to be his forever.

"Kagome... I love you." Kyo closed his eyes and when he opened them again his lips were connected with Kagome's. He heard the door open and he flew back in the chair.

"She's over here." The nurse came over and right behind her was Hatori.

"Hello Kyo. I'm sure you know why I'm here. Could you give me a minute with Kagome?" Kyo nodded but was a little reluctant to leave her be. He stood and decided to take the moment to head to the bathroom. He returned as Hatori was walking out.

"How is she?"

"She's not unconscience, but she is asleep." Kyo nodded and went back in. He sat right next ot her and unconsciencly grabbed her hand and held it. He was so worried about her. He closed his eyes. After a few minutes he heard some noises.

"K-Kyo?" His eyes shot open. Kagome was looking at him and he snapped and just hugged her, turning into a cat. "K-Kyo!"

"I was so worried about you Kagome!" Kagome looked down at him and smiled.

"Really?" The cat in her lap nodded up to her. Soon another cat came in through the window, and of corse it was Diamond. She came over and curled up onto Kagome's lap as well. Kagome pet there heads and soon Yuki came in.

"Okay Kyo, I've come to take your shift." He looked at the bed. "Miss. Higurashi, you're awake. Are you alright?" Kagome nodded. "What are you doing you stupid cat!"

"He got a little excited, that's all." Kagome hugged Kyo close. "That's all." Yuki smirked and Kyo knew that he would probably never live this moment down.

**Yayz! Okay, I was NOT doing some amnesia stuff because that kind of stuff always breaks my heart a little so it didn't happen. But what will Kagome do if she ever finds out Kyo stole a kiss while she was asleep? Who knows! Find out when I do it the next chapter! =)**


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome was taken home after lunch and the girls wouldn't stop asking if she was okay as soon as they got to the house and into Kagome's room.

"Are you sure you're okay? You were out for sometime." Kagome nodded.

"I'm fine. Hatori said I didn't have a concussion or any other problems."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Tohru relax okay." But the brunette didn't.

"What happened anyways Kagome?" Kagome put on a sheepish grin.

"Well..." She sighed. "Get the boys in here because I'm sure they wanna know too. Right Shigure?" There was a noise outside the door when it opened.

"Hehe. I was just passing by and-"

"You've been there since the door shut when the girls got here don't lie to me. Gte Yuki and Kyo so I can tell you all what's wrong." Shigure nodded and left, and within a few minutes returned with the boys.

"So Kagome. What's wrong?" Kagome sighed.

"Well, you see." And she began.

"Kagura really pissed me off yesterday while my family was visiting no less, and I need to blow off some steam, well, more like murderous intent, anyways. I went to the clearing I usually go to to calm down and sent Diamond away because it would be dangerous for her. So she left and I released a lot of miko energy. Actually, I purified the entire clearing. Well, purification an that big of a scale never used to bother me, but it's been two or three years since I last used that much to it took a lot out of me. I didn't go to sleep till late doing homework and woke up early to do breakfast since it was my turn. I usually am able to sleep for a while after using so much."

"So in other words you over exhausted yourself and passed out because of it." Kagome nodded.

"Man Kyo, I should've just let you tell them. It would've saved a lot of time." Kagome let out a big yawn and rubbed her eye. Kyo blushed because of how cute she looked and turned around.

"I think we should all let her get some sleep. Hatori will be in in a few hours to double check her condition." He walked out and Kagome smiled. He really did care for her, and that made her happy. Everyone left, but Kagome caught Tohru before she left.

"What is it Kagome?" Kagome blushed.

"C-Could you... send Kyo her in an hour..."

"But you need your rest and-"

"Please." Kagome looked up at her. Tohru saw the blush on her face and smiled.

"Sure Kagome." Tohru left and Kagome laid down. And she dreamed.

_Kagome was standing on the lakeside where she calmed Kyo down from his transformation tantrum. She was looking out over the waters when a figure came up to her. She turned to see it and saw a boy, around her age, with orange hair and red eyes. She knew who it was. t was Kyo._

_"Kagome?" He walke up to her and put a hand on her cheek._

_"K-Kyo?" He smiled at her._

_"I love you." Kagome's heart jumped._

_"I love you too!" Kyo kissed her and Kagome could feel it. It was so warm and felt so real. She felt her face heat up as she just melted. She felt Kyo begin to put his arms around her waist when-_

Kagome opened her eyes to see Kyo looking down at her.

"Tohru said you wanted me to come see you?" Kagome blushed and then pouted.

"I was having a good dream too." She covered her head.

"Fine then I'll leave then." Kagome poked her eyes out from the covers and grabbed his arm.

"N-No! Please stay." He turned to her and sighed.

"Make up your mind would ya?" He sat on the edge of her bed. "So what did you want?"

"I wanted you to stay with me... But I thought it'd seem weird if I had you stay after you decided to leave first." Kyo put a hand on her head and chuckled.

"You are so weird." Kagome pouted.

"And you aren't?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"No?" She smiled and giggled.

"Says the boy that turns into a pretty kitty when a girl hugs him." He rustled her hair.

"Says the one that's kid is over 500 years older than her."

"Says the boy who's hands gonna be removed if he doesn't take his hand off my mother." They turned to the door and low and behold there stood Shippo. Diamond rubbed against his leg and purred.

"Shippo. Are you always going to be liek that?" He nodded.

"He reminds me way to much of Inuyasha and you know what happened there."

"Yeah, I got over him." Kyo felt a small sting in his heart. "But this is different."

"How mom?"

"Because Sesshomaru doesn't come close this time." Shippo froze.

"R-Really?" Kagome nodded and Kyo turned to Shippo.

"Listen, I don't want to set you off or anything, but he needs to sleep." Shippo nodded and left, but Kagome didn't let go of Kyo's arm. "What did you mean?" Kagome blushed.

"I thought it was obvious. I love you." Kyo blushed and looked away. "But-"

"Me too." Kagome looked up at Kyo.

"W-What?"

"I... I love you too." Kagome felt her face heat up more. Did he just say that?

"W-What?" Kyo stood up and turned towards her.

"I said I love you too damn it!" Kagome just stared at him. Kyo looked away and was about to leave when Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him to her as she sat up.

Their lips connected. Then the door opened and there stood Hatori. Wondering how to interupt the obviously loving moment before him. He decided to just ignore it and continue like they weren't kissing.

"Okay Kagome how are you feeling?" The two teenagers parted and looked at the one who dared interupt them. Then Kyo looked at Kagome.

"I'll be outside the door if you need me." He smiled and kissed her forhead before stepping out. Hatori did his check up of Kagome and nodded.

"You're fine. You just need sleep. And just in case push some fluids. Better to be safe then sorry." Hatori opened the door and Kyo smiled at Kagome.

"I'll be a minute okay?" Kagome nodded and watched as the door closed. She heard them walk away and then the one thing she hated.

"Kyo my darling!" Kagome just stood up and headed for the door.

"Diamond, get ready." With that the cat nodded and went over to the arrows to get ready for another relaxing session.

**Yippies! Loves and stoof! XD I hope you guys are enjoying this =)**


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome walked down the stairs, and of corse, there was Kagura, clinging to Kyo. And everyone could tell that Kyo was even more irritate by it than usual. Uo and Hana where still there as well.

"Oh Kyo how I've missed you!"

"You were here yesterday now get off."

"But Kyo I love you!" She got him in one of her holds and Kagome sighed.

"Kagura let him go." She turned towards me and glared.

"Why should I?"

"Because he doesn't love you." Everyone turned to the porch where Shippo stood.

"What?" Kagome looked at her son.

"Shippo." He turnd towards her and took a step back.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes?" Kagome started to tap her foot.

"What have I said about ease dropping?" Shippo put on a sheepish grin.

"What is he talking about Kyo?" Kagura was starring at him with hurt eyes.

"Kagura I don't love you. I've never felt the way you do for me?"

"T-Then why did you propose?" Kyo stood up.

"You threatened to kill me! I was scared for my life!" She teared up.

"Why Kyo? Why?"

"I told you before that he didn't love you Kagura." She turned to Kagome. "I wanted you to realize it sooner so you wouldn't have to go through the heart break I did. But you didn't listen." Kagura looked back to Kyo stood up and ran outside and into the car where Hatori waited.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Kagome turned to Uo.

"First things first, she's been believing in a false relationship for who knows how long, and threatened Kyo's life in order to obtain it. Second, I warned her well in advance to this outcome. And third-" Kyo grabbed her face and turned it towards her catching her lips. He parted and smiled at her dazed look.

"How can I love her when I love Kagome." Kyo blushed as well as Kagome. She already knew it, but hearing him say it out loud, made her happy.

"So you two dating?" Kyo just nodded. Kagome pouted.

"I don't remember getting asked out. I remember getting kissed and that's it." Kyo blushed.

"Seriously Carrot Top?"

"Zip it Yankee."

"You wanna go?"

"Bring it on!" Kagome grabbed his arm.

"No. Not until I found out if we are official or not." Kyo blushed before turning to Kagome.

"K-Kagome... will you..."

"Yes I'll go out with you." She kissed his cheek and yawned. "And as much as I'd like to stay up with you guys, it's getting late, and I'm tired."

"Oh shit you're right. Come on Hana, let's go. See ya later Tohru, Congradulations Kagome." Kagome nodded as the two friends left and Kyo helped her to bed.

The next morning felt like a dream to Kagome. She made breakfast and Kyo came in as usual to grab his milk.

"Good Morning Kagome." Which shouldn't have been a huge surprise, he always said good morning to her, but he NEVER said 'Kagome' at the end, and NEVER had a honey sweet tone when he said it.

"Good Morning Kyo." Kagome blushed as she returned to making breakfast.

"Smells good, what's cooking?" Kagome smiled.

"Eggs." Kyo nodded and kissed her cheek. The rest of the house came down and everyone ate breakfast. However the atmosphere was different.

Shigure had noticed it the most. The atmosphere with every new thing changed it, especially over the past few years. When the girls came to live with them the atmosphere seemed happier, during Kagome's and Kyo's little 'I love you, but don't know how to say it' phase, things seemed tense, and now things seemed like nothing could ruin the sunshine that filled the room, even if it was raining outside. Kyo didn't seem to mind.

Walking to school seemed to be a completely knew experience for Kagome. She walked hand in hand with Kyo the entire way. Tohru and Yuki walked a little ahead talking, while Kagome just enjoyed Kyo's presence.

Everyone at school were shocked. Kyo Sohma and Kagome Higurashi were holding hands. Kagome was pretty much crowned the prettiest and most popular amoung the guys and great at sports, though she didn't participate on the teams, and was very calm and nice, though had no problem telling boys to lay off. Kyo was the deliquent. Picking fights and had no skills besides martial arts. He had a potty mouth and spoke his mind without a second thought.

Everyone wondered why. The girls wondered why someone like Kagome was with someone like Kyo, instead of with Yuki. The boys for the most part were wondering why it wasn't them holding her hand.

Kagome and Kyo didn't seem to notice the stares or the whispers aroudn them as they walked into the classroom. They entered and went right over to their friends and talked.

"So you two didn't waist time with your announcement to the school." Kagome blushed a little while Kyo just sort of looked away.

"Yes. Everyone is having such confused electrical waves. Though I am slightly impressed with how well your two's electrical waves match each other so well." Kagome scratched the back of her head and Kyo seemed not to notice what Hana just said. They just talked and Kagome zoned out and picked up part of a conversation by some of her classmates.

"This is so weird, she never seemed interested in a relationship before. Then thi spring she sets her eyes on Kyo, and now they're dating? What's up with that?"

"Well he didn't seem to be to interested with the girls here except Kagome and Tohru, but never seemed interested in them like that." Kagome understood why they wondered these things. For all they knew she just fell in love with him and he didn't fell the same and then poof! Couple.

"They are a really cute couple though. Her blue eyes, raven hair, and pale skin tone look kinda nice with his red eyes, orange hair, and tanner skin tone." That made Kagome smile.

"What is it Kagome?" Kagoem continued to smile.

"It's nothing. I'm just really happy that's all." Kagome looed at Kyo and he smiled at her, making her heart skip a beat and have her shy away. She could tell that the one that commented them thought that they looked adorable and it was obvious they loved each other, but weren't quiet used to the others affection.

Classes seemed to go by quickly and Kagome some how managed to stay focused and even understood everything a little better. School ended and Kagome sighed. It was such a nice day. She looked out the window. It was still raining. One of the girls from class walked over.

"You know Higurashi." Kagome looked at her and recognized her voice as the nicer girl from before school. "Even if it's raining, seeing you and Kyo together just seems to make the sun come out." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." Kagome felt so happy. She joined her house mates and headed home, hand in hand with Kyo again.

**All lovey and mushy and cheesy and beautiful! Don't you guys think? =)**


	24. Chapter 24

The rest of the week was pure bliss for the new couple. Every second together was like being on cloud nine for Kyo and Kagome was in heaven. She had finally gotten her man. But the one thing that kept pricking at the back of her mind was, how long?

The thought broke her heart, but she was able to hide it from Kyo pretty well. Though Shigure had confronted her on a few occasions, considering that you can't hide feelings from dogs, they can smell it.

Kyo was in the yard training while Kagome was doing his laundry when Shigure came in.

"Kagome, may I speak with you?" She turned to the dog and nodded. She knew why he wanted to talk to her. They went to his office and sat down at the table he used as a desk.

"Well Shigure." He looked at her and gave a small smile.

"I'm happy for you and Kyo, and obviously so aren't the two of you. But I want to know why you don't seem to be 100% into it. I understand that you aren't over Sesshomaru, but that doesn't seem to be the problem." Kagome looked at her lap.

"Well, you see, I am happy. I really am, but." Kagome clenched her hands into fists. "I don't know, how long this one will last. I had loved Inuyasha for months before I finally gave up, Sesshomaru and I were only together for a few months until we were forcefully parted." Shigure nodded. he understood the reason now. Kagome was worried that something would take Kyo from her.

"Kagome, don't worry to much about it. We are all here for you if you need us, and will all be here to help you in any struggles that may occur." Kagome smiled to the dog.

"I'd hug you, but we don't need a dog on the loose." Kagome giggled a little while Shigure chuckled. Kagome headed back to the laundry room. She was fine until she sensed a familiar presence that she really didn't want to deal with. Kagome stepped out onto the porch where Kyo looked at her smiling, then noticing her look off into the forest turned to look.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Shippo." Her son appeared next to her.

"Mother."

"Is HE still alive?" Shippo cocked his head.

"What do you mean?" Kagome turned her head to him slightly, not looking away from the direction she was currently looking.

"Ja-" Before she finished she saw the staff with two heads. Shippo got this look on his face as Kagome glared.

"Now where is she? I sensed her presence I know I did." Kagome picked up a rock and chucked it. There was a little yell and the sound of someone falling on the ground, as well as visibly seeing the staff fall.

"What the-"

"Who was that? Who dare throw a rock at me! Show yourself." Then out of the bushes came Jaken, Sesshomaru's little... Kagome wasn't even sure. "Oh! Lady Kagome! Lord Shippo! Hello." He smiled and bowed. Kagome glared at the little imp toad demon.

"Oh, him. Sorry mom, forgot about him."

"How could you forget about me! I was Lord Sesshomaru's personal-"

"Punching bag." He looked at Kagome.

"N-No!" Kagome glared more before stepping down. Diamond had come down to see the who presence she sensed.

"Jaken, I don't have time for this I have laundry to do what is it?"

"Well, I am here to protect you! Since Lord Sesshomaru isn't able to. Remember, he told me to watch after you when he couldn't." Kagome's heart skipped a bit as she barred he teeth.

"As much as I respect Sesshomaru's wishes, we all know this, I can handle myself! I can still use my miko powers and bow. I also have Shippo and Diamond." Jaken cocked his head.

"Diamond?" Kagome let the little fire cat demon crawl onto her shoulder.

"Diamond." Jaken nodded.

"Well that may be so, but I won't go against M'Lords wishes." Kagome face palmed.

"Jaken, don't bother I'm fine! I can take care of myself, Shippo and Diamond are with me, and..." Kagome blushed as she looked over to Kyo. "I have Kyo." Jaken looked to him as well.

"That scrawny human? Please even that Shippo could have taken care of him when he was young." Kagome tapped her foot. But before she could say anything Kyo was cracking his knuckles.

"You wanna say that again ya little imp!" Jaken laughed at him and was about to adjust his staff into an attacking position when Kagome took it out of his hands and hit him with it.

"Jaken! That happens to be my boyfriend! And Kyo don't pick a fight with him it's not worth it. He has no room to say considering he kept losing Rin." Kagome glared down at the green demon. He was rubbing the bump on his head with tears at the corner of his eyes.

"That hurt M'Lady." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Okay Jaken, to the extent of my knowledge there are only three demons alive today. I'm not to worried." Jaken glared and then undid the pack on his back that Kagome seemed to over look.

"I didn't just come here for that. I was told by the Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to give you these." He unraveled it to show Tenseiga and Tessaiga. Kagome put her hands to her lips.

"No way! The Tenseiga and the Tessaiga!" Jaken nodded.

"I was told to give them to you once I found you." Shippo remembered this.

Inuyahsa didn't leave it to Shippo because he thought he'd use it. Still stubborn to the end. Sesshomaru was actually intrusted with it, since Inuyasha had no offspring, and was told to give it to Kagome becuase Inuyasha thought Sesshomaru would live that long. However he didn't, and his dying words were to gives the swords to Kagome, as well as protect the Sohma family.

Kyo kneeled down and looked at them.

"They look like junk to me." Kagome smiled and giggled a little.

"Yes, they do, but." Kagome picked up th Tessaiga and handed it to Shippo. As soon as he pulled it from it's sheath, it transformed. The othermembers of the house, who gathered in the living room a while ago, were highly amazed.

"Whoa! It looks like... A fang"

"That's because it is. It was made by the fang of Inu no Taisho, Inuyasha Sesshomaru's father. The Tenseiga is as well. The sword of heaven, and the sword of earth." Shippo shealthed Tessagia and gave it back to his mother. She held them close to here.

"Well M'Lady." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you Jaken. This means a lot to me." Jaken nodded. Then looked to Shippo.

"I'm ready to help you know." The kitsune looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you can handle it? Some of them are psycho." Jaken nodded.

"One his with my staff and they'll behave." Kagome giggled.

"Considering that's all it really takes to shut you up I'm sure it'll work." Jaken looked at her and pouted a little, causing her to laugh harder. Soon the two demons left and Kagome went up to her room. She put the swords in her closet until she got a proper weapons rack for them. She also but a spell on them so that no one could touch them if they had negative intentions. Kyo came in and smiled to her.

"Hey Kagome, you ready?" Kagome turned around and nodded. He walked over and kissed her. Kagome melted into the kiss, but restrained from wrapping her arms around him. They parted and went downstairs so that Kagome could finish housework. Tohru smiled to the two. She was so happy for them.

**Sorry if these aren't as interesting. I always seem to go downhill when I don't have anything to go by ^.^' But I hope you guys like it! =)**


	25. Chapter 25

Kagome woke up and stretched with a smile on her face. Everything in her life was pretty much perfect at this point. Well, now. She had great friends, a great guardian during school, a loving family, a job, a nice school, her son was alive and well, a demon cat that reminded her of Kilala, and a boyfriend that she loved with all of her heart.

The only negatives were her fan club, the fact that the only friends from the past she could see was pretty much Jaken, and she still didn't really like him, her fan club, Kyo's fan club, and that her previous love life experiences never lasted.

Kagome was happy to talk to Shigure yesterday about her problems and was happy to have the swords of her two past loves. But Kyo was her lover now. And he really did mean everything to her.

Kagome sat in bed for a few more minutes. They've only been dating for few days and Kagome only found out her love for him not long before that. Kagome guessed that she must be slightly fickle. She shock the thought out of her head. Reason explination, she's a teenage girl that happens to be a romantisist. Nothing wrong with that.

She went down stairs and started to make breakfast when Tohru came in. Kagome turned and flashed her friend a brilliant smile when she saw the look on Tohru's face.

"Tohru. Are you okay?" The brunette looked up at her ancestor that was not much older than she and through up a fake smile. She had to admit that she was slightly jealous of Kagome and Kyo. She was happy for them of corse, but she wished that she could have someone special too.

"Yeah I'm fine, really I am." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. She could tell Tohru was lying.

"Tohru you know you suck at lying right? Just tell me what's wrongs. You are my some odd great grandaughter you know." Kagome smiled caringly and Tohru gave a real small smile.

"I guess I'm kind of Jealous of you Kagome. You are so happy and have such a wonderful boyfriend." Kagome smiled wider.

"Yuki will ask you out someday don't worry." Tohru lit up like a match and started to freak out.

"W-What do you mean? I-I-I don't like Yuki like that. We're just friends." Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Tohru it's obvious you like him. And Yuki seems to really like you too. If yoy want I can drop him a hint or two-" Tohru raised her hands up.

"N-No that's okay I don't want to push him!" Kagome smiled and hugged Tohru.

"You are too sweet for your own good." Tohru blushed and hugged Kagome back. The girls finished making breakfast and started with bento boxes.

The girls had secretly decided that depending on what was going on was what they'd do. Tohru would always do Yuki's laundry and make his bentos, Kagome would always do Kyo's laundry and his bento. In other words, everything Yuki related was Tohru's responsibility, and everything Kyo related was Kagome's. And Shigure related stuff was divided depending on the day.

School went by as normal and nothing really happened, except for the fact that a class trip was announced. They were heading to a beach for biology class to research the animal life and such. Kagome was a little excited. The last time she was at a beach, was during the Kyo incident.

Kagome and Tohru went to work and while they worked they talked about the trip.

"What do you think about th trip Kagome?" The raven haired miko smiled.

"I think it will be loads of fun. Do you think they'll let us go swimming?" Kagome's eyes sparkled. Last summer she had boughten a new bathing suit and she was dying to try it. And since Summer was coming closer again she was hoping to visit the beach, or something with water, a little more often.

"I don't know. I think they will." Tohru smiled. She was about as excited as Kagome was. Though she had no bathing suit to speak of. Her last bathing suit she had was in middle school and it's too small for her now.

"Do you have a bathing suit Tohru?" Tohru straightened and shook her head. "Then we're going to have to go shopping to get you ready won't we?" Kagome miled and Tohru gave a small one. They continued working and then went home.

For the week nothing really exciting happened except for the discussions about the trip. It was to happen in two weeks and Kagome, Tohru, and their friends couldn't have been more excited. That weekend the girls went to the mall.

"So Kagome, you have a bathing suit already?" Kagome nodded. "Well I do as well, and I think Hana does. So the only one we need to focus on is Tohru right?" Kagome nodded again. They headed into a store and looked at the bathing suits.

"We need to find something innocent, but not too innocent."

"Your right. We want her to look cute but show off her features." Kagome and Uo both got a gleam in their eyes. Tohru stepped back slightly as Hana just stood next to her and smiled. Kagome and Uo tore through the store grabbing anything that fit the discription and female they wanted to use as they're living doll.

Tohru was then thrown into a dressing room with a pile of bathing suits to model. Needless to say as she did so and opened the curtain she was complimented by Hana while Uo and Kagome decided if it was right for her or not.

Three hours later they finally found it. A peach one piece with a light pink skirt attatched. Kagome and Uo felt proud as the three friends hugged Tohru saying how cute she looked.

They returned home after some extra shopping and managed to avoid answering what they had bought, minus the fact that Kagome had carried in a swords rack.

"Miss. Higurashi, is that for the swords that were intrusted to you?" Kagome nodded to Yuki and went upstairs and placed the rack ontop of her small dresser that had nothing on it anyways. Kagome smilled at it. Her room was complete. She took the swords out of her closet and placed them of her rack, as well as her bow. She bought a few hooks and screwed them into the side of her dresser and hung her arrows on it.

This small dresser was perfect for her weapons not just because of it's height, but it also held all of her memories of the past. Some miko garbs, Inuyasha's subjagation beads, Miroku's sealing beads. All things Shippo had given her. They some how stayed in almost perfect condition and Kagome was so happy to get them. It now held Sesshomaru's fang. She smiled around her room. It still seemed a little empty. It took her a minute to realize that she didn't have Hiraikotsu, Sango's giant demon slaying boomerang. It would actually fit nicely on the empty spot on her weapons rack.

Kagome smiled. Maybe the Sohma's knew where it was?

**Okay, so this wasn't to eventful, but hey! There is some sort of progress right? Next chapter will eitherbe Kagome finding out about Kiraikotsu, or the class trip I'm not sure yet. Maybe you guys could decide? leave a review on which one you want ot happen first plot wise and I'll chose. I'll give you guys a week so that I can actually get some results =)**


End file.
